


Seduce Me

by elizabethbruttenholm



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 38,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26799346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethbruttenholm/pseuds/elizabethbruttenholm
Summary: Sister Mattie has caught the eye of Papa Emeritus the Third. Except, she's not so easy to sway... into his bed or otherwise.
Relationships: Papa Emeritus III/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 98
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

I saw Papa Emeritus the Third at least three times a day. Our schedules, since my new position in the library, had synced up and we greeted each other each morning as I left Mass, around lunch time when he was walking from afternoon confessional to his own meal and then usually once more in the halls when I made my way back to my room so I could change out of my casual habit into my formal habit for evening mass and dinner.

We always gave each other a smile and a nod; he routinely had an entourage of Ghouls and Siblings and I was usually on my way to my next task. We had a silent relationship - a few kind, quiet hellos a day. Although I was not unaware of Papa's wandering gaze, I had never pursued it any further - sleeping with an Emeritus had never been high on my to do list. I had lived at the Church for nearly ten years now and I knew the prestige that came with being one of the Emeritus' brother's pets, it was not something that I was after. I enjoyed working hard and spending time with my friends. Sure, I had participated in more than my fair share orgies and had had a fling or two but, I was single. And I enjoyed it. I had finally secured one of the coveted private, studio apartments that Senior Siblings were given, and I was working directly under the head librarian and now had a little chunk of a paycheck every month. Life was good. 

It was about lunchtime and I picked up a salad from the cafeteria and headed to the picnic tables outside, it was a beautiful fall day. Fall at the Church was my favorite time of year - we always went balls to the wall for Halloween but, even before that, the leaves on the trees turned glorious shades of orange and yellow and red and the stone of the Church, the stained glass - it all looked a little more vibrant, a little more beautiful.

As I walked, I spotted Papa in his black and purple chasuble and mitre but, this time he was alone, "Sister," he said, with his usual nod.

"Papa," I smiled, "You're missing a few people."

"Satan has blessed me with solitude today," he smirked, “Or at least a few moments.”

"Enjoy it," I said, toasting him with my salad as we passed each other. The conversation ended there, and I ate my lunch in my own happy, solitude. 

A few days later, I was trudging up to my room to change for Mass. It had been a long day in the library. Cardinal Copia had requested what seemed like an unending number of books and scrolls throughout the day, keeping me busy running from the farthest shelves in the library to his office. He was always overly sweet about it, apologizing for the inconvenience despite it being my job. He would offer me a coffee or some sweets. Despite his kindness, I was dog tired and as I climbed the stairs I stopped and took off my shoes, rubbing my sore feet. I would have to keep a pair of tennis shoes in the library for days like this.

I began my ascent again, climbing the soft, carpeted stairs. The hallway to the senior apartments shared the balcony with the hallway that the Papa's, the Cardinal's and Sister Imperator's offices and private chambers were. The balcony was above the main foyer and the main artery of the Church - it was always bustling and full of life. Today was no different, especially before evening mass. There was a big fireplace and a few groups of soft, inviting chairs where everyone gathered in the hour before services. 

I made it to the top of the stairs in time to see Papa emerging from the hallway, straightening his gloves and brushing nonexistent wrinkles from his robes. His entourage had returned, and he smiled at me with a wink and I nodded. I made my way to my room with every intention to change and head to mass but, as I stared at my habit, my gaze wandered to the sweatpants and hoodie folded next to it. 

I flopped onto the couch with a bowl of cereal, promising myself I would go to the Chapel later tonight after mass. 

I woke up to a pounding on the door; I jumped up, wiping the drool from my face, I opened the door to see Papa there, "Are you alright, Sister?"

"Oh, god. I'm so sorry. I missed mass and I planned to go down later... I was just really wiped. I'm so sorry. I'll go to confessional first thing tomorrow."

"Pah," he waved his hand, "It is nothing. We all deserve a night off now and then, no?"

"Thank you, Papa."

He looked me up and down and then nodded, "I'll leave you to it."

"Goodnight, Papa."

He hesitated but turned and left. I watched him walk away before exhaling and closing the door, stepping back inside. Absolved of my error, I flopped happily into bed and fell back asleep.

The next week passed without event. Until evening mass – after Papa dismissed us with a closing prayer, my friends and I stayed in our pew, chatting while the place cleared out. There was always a mad dash to the cafeteria even though we never ran out of food and there were always plenty of chairs. Halloween was approaching and we discussed our costumes, I was going as the cliche black cat - I had a black body suit and ears and a tail. There was always a big dance so, while being sexy was a goal, comfort was key.

Finally, the chapel cleared, and we headed for the doors. Papa waiting patiently to dismiss the last of his flock. My friends filed out before me and I smiled to Papa as we walked by. I jumped a bit when he grabbed my wrist, "Come."

I would have followed him without his hand on my wrist - his tone left no room for disobedience. He pulled me into a little antechamber off the chapel, it was dark save for the light filtering in from the doorway. He pushed me against the wall with his hips, "I have watched you for months. I have seen you every day for months and done nothing. I can wait no longer," he whined, grinding his hips into mine, "Let me have you."

I stared at him, running my hands over his chest - it was strong, rising and falling with anticipation, "Then what?" I felt his heart beating beneath my palms.

"I... we... what?" Papa's brow was knit in confusion; clearly, he was only used to a clear and resounding _yes._ It was a valid question - I had seen the Papas work their way through Siblings and I had never been keen on joining that long line of lovers.

"What happens after?" I stared at him for a moment, acutely aware of his hands on my waist. I snaked my hands up his to his neck and pulled his face down to mine, I kissed him, soft and innocent before smiling, "Seduce me," I whispered, my lips brushing against his. I slipped from his grasp and back into the chapel and out into the hall, walking quickly to catch up to my friends. I wiped the paint off of my lips and grinned.

"What's that smirk for?" Rosie asked, "What did you do, Mattie?"

I turned back towards the chapel doors to see Papa walking out, his jaw set in a firm line and his fists clenching and unclenching. I smiled at him and winked; the corner of his mouth twitched upward. I linked my arm with Rosie's and smiled, "Something dangerous, I think."


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, I dressed slowly, killing time before I had to be in the library. I hooked my thigh high tights to my garter belt. One of the perks of being a Sister of Sin was that buying the best kinds of lingerie was something that was encouraged. I certainly had my fair share of comfy undergarments but, the morning after denying Papa Emeritus the Third had me feeling a bit more confident than usual.

After dressing, I walked to the library, my ceramic travel mug full of tea, in hand. The sky outside the tall windows in the hall was grey and threatened rain. The few leaves that had fallen from the trees blew and swirled along the grass that was losing it’s green.

I made my way to the library and greeted Brother Justin, the head librarian, “Good morning Sister Mattie,” he said, with a sigh, “You’ve got a delivery,” he nodded toward Omega ghoul who was standing near my desk with a very large bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolates.

I bit my lip, trying not to smile too much as I plucked the little card from the middle of the flowers, _how about this, cara mia? – III_

I smirked and looked up at Omega, “Take it back.”

“What?” Omega blinked, “Are you serious?”

“Tell him he’s going to have to do better than that,” I turned and grabbed the cart of books that needed to be shelved, “Take it back.”

Omega’s shoulders sagged and he rolled his eyes, “This is going to be a thing, isn’t it?”

“Oh, it’s a thing,” I winked and then went to work.

I loved putting books away. It was one of my favorite things. Sure, there was a power trip when you found a book or a scroll or a pack of parchment someone was looking for but, there was something so simple and calming about putting a book back in its spot; making sure the spines lined up with its neighbors. I carried a rag and a can of Pledge of with me, combatting the dust and leaving a trail of lemon-scented-freshness behind me.

It didn’t take me long to finish the cartful of books and I headed back to my desk, “The Cardinal has another list of requests for you,” Brother Justin said.

My shoulders sagged a bit but, I took the paper with the Cardinal’s neat handwriting on it, “I’m going to have some serious calf muscles from walking up and down those stairs.”

“Better you than me, my dear,” Brother Justin patted his back, “Those days are long gone for me,” I gathered the pile of scrolls and three books and put them in a basket.

I headed for the Cardinal’s office. It was across the hall from Papa’s and I felt my confidence slipping a bit – what was the endgame here? I couldn’t deny that I was attracted to Papa, who wasn’t? But I really wasn’t looking for that attention, either. I’d seen one too many scorned Sisters (and a few Brothers) who were left in the wake of the Emeritus’ escapades. I was going to be in over my head before I knew it – maybe I already was.

I mustered up my courage and tried not to look in the direction of Papa’s open office door. I knocked on the Cardinal’s door, “It’s Sister Mattie – I have your books.”

“Come in,” I heard the Cardinal say and I entered, “Sister Mattie,” he smiled quickly in my direction before returning to the parchment laid out in front of him, “I must apologize for making you run back and forth.”

“Really, Cardinal, it’s not a bother,” I said, though my feet still hurt from yesterday, “It’s my job.”

“Si, but I feel like I am using and abusing you,” he didn’t look up from his work, simply ran his finger along the lines of ancient calligraphy and with the other hand, wrote down the translations next to him, “You can leave the basket on the chair, my dear. Thank you.”

I did as I was told and then left, shutting the door quietly, I turned and yelped, “Papa,” I said, my hand clutching my chest, “You scared me.”

His arms were folded across his chest and he was glowering at me, “I was surprised to see my gifts returned, Sister Matilda.”

I swallowed, blanching a bit, “Well, I was surprised to see you think I can be so easily swayed with flowers and candy.”

Papa sauntered over to me and pressed me against the wall, “Then tell me what I have to do.”

“I told you,” I said, looking up at him, his mismatched eyes flashing with lust. The look made a heat rise in my belly, “Seduce me. Make it worth it,” his eyes searched mine, his hands on either side of my head, “Why should I just give myself to you because you like it when I walk by? Hm? Only to be thrown to the side when another Sister sways her hips.”

“You want commitment?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I want to know that I’m more than a skirt you see on your way to lunch,” I felt tiny next to him, his demeanor made him bigger than he actually was, “Earn me. Win me.”

A slow, mischievous smile spread across Papa’s face, “Let the games begin, then.”


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later, I was on my way to a late lunch.

I was going to attempt to eat outside but, the wind had picked up on my way to the courtyard and I decided to just keep on walking towards the main doors and eat in my room. Brother Justin had given me a long lunch and after being hit with that cold, fall wind, my couch was sounding better by the second.

As usual, Papa Emeritus was strutting towards me; his mismatched eyes sparkling as Sister Imperator spoke to him; though I knew he wasn’t listening to a word he said as he held eye contact with me. I smiled, biting my lip to control the grin that threatened to swing ear-to-ear. I winked and Papa rolled his eyes as we passed each other. I felt him staring, even as I moved behind him and I gave my hips a little extra swing – the old razzle dazzle.

Now, pride is something to be encouraged in our lifestyle. It was carefully cultivated and praised. Arrogance, however, was not. And the Dark Lord decided to knock me down a level. An icy gust of wind came up behind me and lifted my shirt to my shoulders; revealing the lace and straps of my lingerie underneath. I squealed and balanced my lunch with one hand and pushed my skirt down with the other. I heard the loud, bellowing laugh of Papa behind me and I turned back to see him walking backwards, “Much more than a skirt, I think, no?”

I narrowed my eyes, “Don’t get excited.”

“Too late, Sister Matilda.”

I turned and walked for the doors, still clutching my skirt around my legs until I was safe inside. As planned, I ate in my room, warming up after the few minutes in the cold breeze – stewing a bit over my gusty reveal to Papa.

I finished my meal and vegged or a bit; dozing in the afterglow of a warm meal and a cup of hot tea. A knock on the door brought me from my daze and I found Omega, this time holding an envelope, “Please, don’t make me take it back. I can’t comfort him, again. He doesn’t take your rejections lightly and I don’t have enough to booze to handle it.”

I took the envelope, “Thank you, Omega.”

“Just open it first,” Omega leaned on the doorframe and folded his arms.

I ran my thumb under the wax seal, popping off the dollop of dark, purple wax and pulled the cardstock out of the envelope. The note had Papa’s slightly messy but, artful script written across the center: _dinner, drinks, you and Papa. Be ready at 7. No habit required. Lingerie permitted._

I looked up at Omega and grinned, “Oh, thank Satan,” Omega sighed in relief, “I’ll tell him you’re in?”

“I’m in.”

I went back to the library for a few hours – unable to focus – and then returned to my room to figure out something to wear. I had an arsenal of clothes but, most of them were dusty and unused. I wore habits every day and usually sweats and old Ghost band t-shirts at night. If I participated in any Church events those usually required me to wear my habit or... nothing at all.

I pulled an old black dress from the back of my closet – simple, long-sleeved, nothing fancy. I left on my stockings and donned a pair of uncomfortable stilettos. It was nearly seven and I quickly fixed my makeup and swiped on some lip gloss, “Good enough,” I said, turning in the mirror.

At the bottom of the stairs, Omega waited with a massive bouquet of red roses, “These are for you,” he sighed, “He’s already in the limo.”

“Oh... my,” I took the hefty bunch of flowers from him, “Pulling out all the stops, huh?” Omega walked with me towards the door, his hand on my back, “He’s waiting in the limo.”

“Limo,” I looked up at the Ghoul, my eyebrow raised.

“Any chance Papa gets to have a limo, he takes it.”

Omega opened the door for me and as foretold, a massive stretch-Hummer sat outside the gates of the Church. It gleamed black and had purple neon lights beneath it. Papa wore a well-tailored black suit that made his papal paint stand out, “You look delicious,” he said, pulling open the door. The entire limo was covered in rose petals and a bottle of champagne sat in a bucket of ice. Papa helped me climb in and I sat in the corner seat, waiting patiently, the bouquet on my lap, “To Vito’s, driver!” Papa slapped the roof of the limo before climbing in and shutting the door, “Alpha is the driver,” he giggled, “And he hates it when I call him driver,” he grinned, “Ah, these are so big and lovely, no?” He took the bouquet and sat it on the seat across from us, taking its spot.

“They are, thank you,” I said, crossing my legs. The lacy top of my stocking peaked out from under my dress and I attempted to ignore it. Papa did not. He cleared his throat and tried not to stare for too long before turning his attention to the bottle of champagne from the bucket.

“Thirsty, my darling?” he asked, popping the cork, “I am,” he handed me a fizzing glass and waggled his eyebrows, “Very. Thirsty.”

I rolled my eyes and Papa huffed, “What’s Vito’s?” I asked.

“My favorite restaurant, the best Italian you’ll ever have, dolce,” he stretched dramatically and, unsurprisingly, his arm fell around my shoulders, “Aside from me, of course.”

“Sounds delightful,” I clinked my glass against Papa’s and allowed myself to settle into his side. His fingers traced circles on my shoulder and I was acutely aware of the closeness of it all. I could permit it. He saw my entire ass today; a quick snuggle in the limo wouldn’t lose me anymore ground than I had already lost.

Vito’s was not far from the Church – about twenty minutes – Papa attempting small talk the entire way, “You like the work, si? In the library?”

“I do,” I said, running my finger over the edge of the champagne flute, “Brother Justin can be a stickler sometimes but, I like it. It’s nice. But I could work anywhere in the Church and I’d be happy.”

“I could put you on bathroom duty, if you wish,” Papa smirked.

“Ah, well, I’m quite happy with my position now, thank you,” I looked up at him, “ How about you? Do you like your job? Hm?” I asked, grinning.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t say I love it. But I miss being on tour... being home can be a little boring.”

“Limos and dinners, boring?”

“Well not everything but... being on tour is... different.”

“I joke,” I said, elbowing him gently, “I’m sure a year on tour is much more exciting.”

“It is,” he sighed, “But, there are perks to being Papa at home. Champagne. Limos. Sisters in lingerie. Blessed autumnal winds.”

I scoffed, “That was not part of the plan.”

“Maybe not yours, my dear.”

“Still embarrassing.”

“Pah. I would not worry. One time I fell right off the stage and my whole ass was out.”

“Really?”

“Yes. It is on the Internet. Papa Nihil was not impressed.”

“Oh, no.”

“Oh, si, si. My lily-white ass, everywhere.”

“Well, it does make me feel better that my ass has been relatively kept private.”

We chatted quietly until the limo came to stop and Papa opened the door, “Ah, we have arrived, come my darling.”

Vito’s was a little, stone covered restaurant with a patio that glowed with fairy lights above a big, cozy looking fireplace. Inside, the place was packed and I was acutely aware of the attention Papa’s papal paint brought. I scooted a bit behind him, his height a good barrier between me and the staring patrons, “What are you – are you hiding, cara?”

“Ah, no,” I said, forcing a laugh, “No, no.”

Papa narrowed his eyes and took my hand, linking our arms together, “Who cares what they think,” he said as we followed the hostess to a table in the corner, “Not one of them looks as good as you and I do,” we sat, Papa pushing my chair in for me.

The hostess waited for us to be seated, “We’ll start as planned, Papa?” she asked, waiving over a server with a bottle of wine and two glasses.

“Si, si, thank you, dear,” he nodded, his gaze never leaving mine.

“Planned?” I raised an eyebrow.

“Everything has been strategically planned to create the most romantic atmosphere for you, my darling,” he grinned triumphantly.

By the time the dessert was brought, I was stuffed and had spent most of the meal moaning and groaning about how good it was, “You must have used some serious cash or black magic or something,” I sat back finishing the best cappuccino and cannoli I had ever had, “That was amazing.”

“Some people are a little more receptive to my will than others,” he stared at me, his suit jacket long gone and his sleeves rolled up a bit, he had enjoyed the meal as much as I did. A lock of dark hair had fallen into his forehead and it was driving me nuts – in a good, good way.

I rolled my eyes and gazed at the empty patio, “Come,” I stood up, “Bring your limoncello, we can have communion.”

“You blaspheme,” he winked, grabbing the tall, glass bottle and two glasses from the table. 

We sat on the couch together, in front of the fireplace, it was a bit cold and like romantic clockwork, a blanket was brought and soon enough, I was sitting up against Papa, my legs underneath me, blanket across our laps, sharing his limoncello and staring at the fire, “It’s been a long time since I’ve been out of the Church,” I lowered my voice in conspiratorial whisper, “ _In public.”_

“It’s quiet, isn’t it?”

“It’s nice,” I said, gazing up at him and then I hiccupped, my hand slapping over my mouth, “I also haven’t had that much food or that much wine in a while,” I laughed from behind my palm, “A glass with every course was a bit much.”

“But, very delicious,” he booped a finger on the tip of my nose.

Shit. I wanted to kiss him. My resolve had been dwindling since my second glass of wine and I wondered how long this chase might last. I couldn’t give in the first try – how _pathetic._ But, as Papa took my hand in his, I gnawed on my lip and wondered what in the goddam hell I was doing. I cleared my throat, “So,” I put my elbow on the back of the couch and propped my head on my hand, “Tell me something about yourself. Something that I don’t know.”

“Like what, my pet?” he ran a thumb over my knuckles.

“I don’t know... what do people tell each other on the first date?”

“Date?” he raised an eyebrow and pressed my hand to his lips, never breaking eye contact.

“Don’t get excited, bub,” I said, and my eyes widened at the accidental disrespect – years of Imperator’s rules had slipped away for a second and she would have _killed_ me if she had heard me call Papa _bub_ , “I’m sorry, Papa.”

He stiffened and his gaze turned cold, “You should be, Sister,” I swallowed, my cheeks turning red, “This might be a fun night out but I am not your _bub._ ”

“I... I am so sorry,” I whispered – I had never been in trouble before. Papa glared at me for a moment longer and I squirmed a bit.

And then he _laughed._ Loudly – he bent over and slapped his knees, trying to wipe away tears, “You should have seen your face,” he cackled.

“That’s not funny,” I said, though I smiled – relieved.

“It’s very funny,” he laughed, trying to calm himself, “I had you, no?”

“Yes, ha. Very funny,” I smirked.

“Are you a sore loser, Sister?” He tugged at my hair before pushing it behind my ear, “How about this, yes? When we are alone you may call me, Terzo, like my family calls me. Or bub, if you wish.”

“Then, you may call me Mattie. Or Matilda.”

“Matilda,” he smiled and I melted a bit when he said my name, “You like it when I say that, yes?” I had been caught red-handed and Terzo grinned, “Matilda,” he leaned in, his lips almost my ear, “ _Matilda,”_ he whispered. I scrunched up a bit, turning to face him, my nose brushing against his, “Mat. Til. Da.”

And then, against my better judgement, I kissed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm back!
> 
> My little break turned into a long break - but, I'm feeling better and soooo glad to be writing, again.

I woke up the next morning with a shit-eating grin on my face.

Papa – _Terzo ­_ – had left me at my door with my arms full of roses and a long, wine-tinged kiss, “You are sure I cannot come in,” he asked, squeezing my hips; his lips trailing down my neck.

“Not on the first date,” I kissed his cheek, “Bub.”

I had slipped inside my room with a giggle; Terzo whining for a moment before retreating to his own room. Now, I reveled in my comfy bed and the afterglow of making out with Terzo on the patio and the entire way home. He had kept it above the belt – which only made me want him more. He respected me – or at least the rules of this game.

I slid out of bed, wincing when my feet hit the cold, stone floor and made my way to the kitchen, putting on a kettle. I grinned when I saw an envelope near the door, slipped beneath it while I slept. The familiar purple wax seal made me smile and I popped it open and pulled out the cardstock: _Tonight, be ready at 9. Look hot – I want to show you off. – III_ I grinned and turned back to my kettle, waiting patiently for it to whistle...

_Papa Emeritus the Third woke up with a smile on his face and his silken pajama pants in a tent. Last night had been lovely – it had gone better than he expected. Matilda had been quite receptive to him and, to his surprise, he to her. She was funny and she made him laugh. Tonight, he was taking her dancing at one of his favorite clubs. He was excited to go – it had been a long time since he had been out like this - since before he was Papa and having Matilda on his arm was the icing on the cake and he had a whole list of places he wanted to take her._

_Two hours later, he realized he was hurrying through Mass – easily distracted by Matilda. She sat near the back, one of the senior siblings, she had free reign to sit where she pleased; which was surrounded by her friends. Today, though, she was staring intently at him – eyes sparkling and trying not to smile, she fiddled with her grucifix as she gazed at him. Terzo winked at her as he made his way to his seat while the choir started up and her cheeks flared red as her friends elbowed her. He smirked, triumphantly._

I spent the rest of the day feeling... giddy. Completely, overtly so. It was disgusting. I hummed as I put away books, I practically skipped when I had to take a basket of scrolls to the Cardinal, I ate lunch with my friends, in a blissful daze. Perhaps I was not such a hard catch after all.

By the time Brother Justin told me to call it a day, he was totally annoyed with my cheerfulness, “You know I’m happy for you,” he said, his mouth set in a firm line, “But, you could cool it a little,” I grinned as I cleaned up the front desk, “Go, get out of here,” he shooed me away.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” I called as I headed for the door.

“Have fun,” he called, returning to his work. Brother Justin was a hard-ass most of the time but, he was sweet in his own way and when I had told him what was going on with Terzo – he had been supportive, with a sly smile and a wink.

I showered and did my hair – curling it and letting it hang down my back. I debated between a red, lace dress and a tight, charcoal dress. I decided on the charcoal and pulled a black, lace bra and thong from the dresser. I did my makeup and slipped on a pair of sparkling earrings. Once ready, though I was a few minutes early, I headed down to the foyer, “Hey, I was just on my way to get you,” Omega said, joining me on the stairs, “You look nice. He’s going to like this dress.”

“I hope so,” I smiled and Omega wrapped my arm around his. I had never been too close with any of the Ghouls – Mountain and Aether had lived next door to me and I would consider them my friends but, I hardly ever saw them anymore. Omega was nice to have around – quintessence ghouls always were but, on top of that he was friendly and sweet and so big that anyone felt safe around him. He walked me to the door and we waited for Terzo, talking quietly until my date skipped down the stairs with a smile on his face.

An hour later, Terzo was pulling me into a club – it was loud and packed and the line wrapped around the block but, we got in immediately. Terzo made his way, confidently, through the crowd; they paid less attention to him tonight and I realized this must be a frequent haunt of his. We were seated at a private booth and delivered whatever drinks tickled our whimsy, “I’ve never been on this side of the velvet ropes,” I grinned, watching from our perch above the dance floor, “Usually I’m one of those sorry sucks waiting outside.”

Terzo handed me a hot pink drink and clinked his own martini glass to mine, “Welcome to Papa’s World, my darling.”

After a couple of drinks and just as many shots, Terzo and I were on the dancefloor. We were too buzzed to do anything but giggle and dance like idiots amongst the hundred or so people trying to get laid, “What are you doing?” Terzo laughed, his hair falling into his face.

“It’s called the sprinkler,” I said, adding a little hip thrust to the dance move.

“I have never seen such a thing,” Terzo was laughing at me as he tried to mimic me.

“You’ve never done the sprinkler!? What about the shopping cart?” I switched up and pretended to push a cart towards him, grabbing invisible groceries and throwing them dramatically in front of me; which made Terzo laugh even harder, “How about the cabbage patch?” I was laughing now and out of breath but, continued.

“The what!?”

I did the cabbage patch – moving my arms in a circle in front of me, putting my hips into it, “Or you can add a little running man for some razzle dazzle!” I switched it up one last time.

“My darling, though I am impressed,” Terzo copied me, and he almost fell on his face twice before he caught the rhythm, “I would not call any of that razzle dazzle.”

“Okay, then,” I pretended to throw a fishing line towards Terzo and reeled it in.

“What are you doing now?”

“You’re a fish and I’m fishing,” I giggled and Terzo smiled, sauntering over to me, “No, no! Be a fish! Get back over there!”

“You are so quick to deny me, dolce!”

“Go be a fish!” I pushed Terzo back a few feet and cast my reel, again. This time, I had to cross my legs as I laughed as Terzo wiggled towards me and puckered his lips. Finally, he arrived and I tossed my rod over my shoulder and pulled him close. His smile fell a bit as his arms snaked around my waist and the whole situation became a little more serious and my senses zoned in on the man whose hips were grinding into mine. I pushed his hair back from his face – a bit sweaty but, so was I. His shoulders were strong and they rippled beneath my hands. I could smell his cologne – it was robust and masculine, perhaps a bit of incense from Mass. And then, his lips were on mine and I could taste the gin from his martini and the metallic tinge of his face paint.

We made it through two more songs like that, too close for someone who had told the man pressed against her to try a little harder. I smiled up at him, “I’m hot,” I said, taking his hand and heading back for our booth. Two fresh drinks were brought to us and I sighed happily to see that it was fruity and frozen, “I haven’t danced like that in years.”

“You are a good dancer,” Terzo smiled, undoing a couple of buttons at the top of his shirt, “You should dance often – even your razzle dazzle dances.”

I rolled my eyes and enjoyed my drink... and the rest of the night.

And the days that followed.

If we didn’t go out to dinner, or dancing, or to some play or movie or show; I received a bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine or some other treat accompanied by a romantic and sometimes raunchy note. My apartment was filled with flowers and the fridge filled with wine and desserts. I was enjoying my time with Terzo – and he seemed to be enjoying it, too. In the last few nights we had been out, it had been less about the heavy make out sessions and more about the chatting.

I had learned much more about Papa Emeritus the Third that I thought I ever would: born and raised in Italy until his mother died and he was brought to the Church. He spent most of his young life being groomed to become Papa – my heart broke for him when he told me about all the things he’d missed out on as a child. Once spring arrived and if I still had the opportunity, I had a long list of things I’d like to show him – amusement parks, beachside ice cream shops, baseball games, the state fair. Until then, we had ice skating and sledding, looking at all the lights downtown, hot cocoa and Hallmark channel movies; the man had never made a snow angel. As privileged as the Emeritus family was – they did not do much outside of Church functions. Their hobbies revolved around their duties.

As I learned more about him – I found myself falling for him more than I ever planned. He made me laugh – and he hardly had to try. I was happy to be around him. Our minds seemed to work on the same wavelength and we could communicate with a cocked eyebrow and a smirk. I realized how nice it was to have someone like Terzo and despite the fact I wanted to make him work for it...

... I also realized I was totally screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

I waived at Omega as I entered the cafeteria and he jerked his head up in acknowledgement, his eyes smiling behind his mask as he patted the empty space across from him. I nodded and grabbed my usual breakfast: oatmeal with butter and brown sugar, a small bowl of fruit and a hot tea.

As I stood patiently in line, I glanced over to Omega to make sure my seat was still open, “Going after that one too?” A Sister said behind me, Sister Anne.

“What?”

“I asked if you were going after Omega, too? Or just going to continue your gold digging after Papa?”

I blinked a few times, not believing what I just heard, “Excuse me?”

“It’s painfully obvious what you’re doing. Stringing Papa along for all he’s got? What are you hoping for? Prime mover? You might have seniority but, you’re a librarian. Give it up - you’ll never make it with someone like him. He’d tire of you as soon as he got into your pants.”

I turned away, carrying my bowl of fruit towards Omega. His face fell a bit when he looked at me and I sat my breakfast tray on the table and kept walking - not really hungry at all anymore, “Mattie?” Omega called and I sped up before anyone could see me cry.

I arrived in the library a hot mess, makeup running down my face. Brother Justin looked up from his desk, in the middle of repairing an ancient book and frowned, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I said, patting my cheeks dry, “Just... a stupid comment.”

“Well, there’s plenty to be done around here, the Cardinal has quite the list, again,” Brother Justin returned to this task in front of him, “But, if you’d like to take the day off, you may.”

“I might just hunker down here for a bit,” I said, grabbing onto the cart and walking away.

I worked slowly, stewing in anger and embarrassment and a good case of hurt feelings. My stomach growled from missing breakfast and that annoyed me even more. Usually, everyone was fairly friendly to each other - sure, girls could get catty but, usually, our escapades weren’t brought into it unless it was pretty serious. A Sibling who was seeing (or sleeping with) a Papa was hardly ever ridiculed - and it was never malicious.

I took a basket of books to the Cardinal, “Hello, Sister Mattie,” he said without looking up.

“Hello, Cardinal,” I said, setting the basket on the coffeetable.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, setting his pen down and staring at me.

“Nothing,” I lied, “Just a long morning.”

He narrowed his eyes, “Why don’t you finally take me up on that cup of coffee,” I made to protest but, the Cardinal was already headed for the pot, “It’s fresh and I insist,” my stomach growled a bit, “Perhaps a snack?”

Once I had a biscotti and a cup of coffee, the Cardinal led me to his couch. He sat next to me with his own mug and crossed he leg, resting one arm on the back of the couch, “It’s really nothing,” I said, staring at my coffee while he stared at me.

“You can talk to me, you know. Though we don’t do much but exchange books, I consider you my friend. I am also your Cardinale so, tell me what’s wrong so I can help you. Problem in the library? Did you hear from your family, again?”

“What?” I panicked, “You know about that?! Them? I thought those records were sealed.”

The Cardinal patted my shoulder, “They are not sealed to me, little dove. It’s nothing to worry about – I would never tell anyone.”

“Not even Papa?” I asked, quietly, “He doesn’t really know much about me.”

“Not even Papa,” the Cardinal smiled, “I looked into your file when I realized you two were much more serious than I expected,” his hand remained on my shoulder and I glanced down at my coffee, again, “Is that what this is about? Papa? Did he do something?”

“No, no,” I waved my hand, “No. Just... girls can be mean.”

“So, a little about Papa, eh?”

I gave in and told the Cardinal what Sister Anne had said. I managed to not cry but, I didn’t really feel better about it, “It’s kind of the exact reason I told Papa to... seduce me,” my cheeks flared pink, “I didn’t want to be tossed aside.”

“Who does, little bird? The answer is no one,” the Cardinal stood and held out his hand, “Your little game, which I suspect is more than that by how upset you are... is not different than the games that we all play here. Hold you head up – you’re having fun, si? You are enjoying your time with Papa and that’s all that matters,” I nodded but, could not perk up quite yet, “I’m going to tell Brother Justin that you’re taking the rest of the day off.”

“That’s not -,” I argued but, the Cardinal held up a finger to silence me.

“Today, it is necessary,” he smiled, heading back to his desk, “Go, relax... calm down.”

I stopped at the door and thanked the Cardinal and he waived me away with his hand, donning his reading glasses and going back to work. I trudged to my room and changed into some comfier clothes and posted up on the couch with a bowl of cereal and a whole lot of self-pity.

A few hours later, I answered the door and found Terzo leaning against the wall, handsome as ever, “Bowling and beer and -,” his smile fell, “what is wrong? You are not dressed?”

“I... I don’t really feel like going out tonight,” I folded my arms and stared at Terzo.

His brow furrowed, “Why?”

“I... don’t know,” I lied, “Just tired, I guess.”

He walked past me into my room and flopped onto the couch, “Sit,” he ordered and I sat next to him but avoided his gaze, picking at my sweatpants, “Omega told me what happened at breakfast,” I groaned and put my head on his shoulder, “Lay down,” he patted his lap, “These thighs make good pillows.”

I rolled my eyes but obeyed, exhaling as I stretched out, “I don’t know why I let it get to me,” Terzo ran his fingers through my hair, tears pricked my eyes and I tried to keep going, “You... you don’t... think that... do you?”

“Of course not,” Terzo rolled his eyes, “Do you think I would have your head in my lap - not doing what I wish you were doing if I thought you were after my money?” He coaxed a smile out of me and I slapped his chest playfully - he caught my hand and held it tight over his heart, “If you think I don’t enjoy our time together, you are sadly mistaken, mia dolce. You are the first person who has ever asked me questions about _me_ , you know that? Everyone is always ‘do me, Papa’ and ‘give it to me Papa, I want you to fill me with your seed, Papa.’ Never, how was your day? How are you feeling? You are the first person who has ever figured out my favorite food and my favorite television,” I stared up at him and realized the Cardinal was right, that this game had turned into much more than that, “And I’ll tell you I am sad because I have never been bowling and frankly, I didn’t care if I was seducing you or not. I want to go. So, can we please go?” He pulled my hand to his lips, “Please?”

I sat up, straddling him, “You’ve never been bowling?”

“Mai,” he said, “Never.”

I kissed him quickly and the jumped up, “I’ll get dressed.”

An hour later, Terzo and I had a pitcher of beer between us and bowling lane in front of us, “Okay, so you just like, pick a ball,” I smirked, knowing full well this would not go on without any innuendos, “And uh, stick your fingers in the hole... to see if it fits.”

“You are joking?”

“I wish I was,” I giggled, “Now, finger the ball.”

It wasn’t long before we realized both of us were horrible at bowling. I mean really horrible. Throw in cold, cheap beer and by our third game I had my arms around Terzo trying desperately to help him shoot a granny shot and not get another gutter ball, “Darling, I think it’s a lost cause. I am man enough to admit that I am not good at this.”

“Sh,” I said, kissing his cheek, “Focus. Be the ball. Feel the ball.”

“You realize that I’m trying very hard, don’t you? Every time you say finger the ball, feel the ball - it is very hard to not say anything.”

“If you knock down a pin,” I smirked, a little drunk and overconfident, “I’ll feel your balls.”

“Out of my way,” Terzo shrugged me off of him and let loose of his bowling ball... which went directly into the gutter. He whined and I snaked my arms around his neck, “How about a consolation prize?” He shrugged and pulled me close, my toes barely touching the floor as he pulled me up to him. Someone wolf-whistled and another person told us to get a room.

We gave up on bowling and sat in front of the score-keeping computer, “So,” Terzo said, pouring the last of the beer between our two plastic cups, “Feeling better, my pet?”

“Much,” I clunked our cups together, “Thank you.”

“I don’t like to see you sad,” he stared at me, “Especially because of someone else... being an ass.”

I patted his knee, “I’ll be okay.”

“Si, I know this,” he gazed at me, “You are strong – look how long you have kept me at bay.”

“You could stop, you know,” I argued a bit, “If you wanted to give up, you could.”

“Surrender?” Terzo clutched his chest in mock horror, “Never, my darling. Plus, we have three more games we paid for... someone has got to hit one pin tonight.”


	6. Chapter 6

It was the third Sunday of the month and so, everyone had the day off – it was also still October, just a few days before Halloween and a freak snowstorm had rolled in. It had been snowing all night and I was buried under extra blankets, soaking up the sleepy haze that came with late morning in bed and a grey sky behind curtains. It had been about a week since our night at the bowling alley and though Sister Anne and her troop of henchmen still mean mugged me, I had taken to plopping myself in between Alpha and Omega and their eyes were usually quickly averted.

Terzo had been, as he said, sucked into meetings without his consent and I had not seen much of him. I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss him – though he kept my phone buzzing with messages all day long and there was almost always an envelope or two under my door when I came back after a day at the library.

This morning seemed to be no different, my phone was already buzzing every few minutes with a new message and I groaned as I reached my arm out of my cocoon and pulled the phone back. I sat up quickly when I saw the screen filled with messages from a number I didn’t recognize but, I knew exactly who it was:

_10:02AM: I’m coming to town and I need a place to stay._

_10:04AM: I looked you up and I know you’re still at that place. I can stay with you or you can pay for my hotel. Let me know._

_10:08AM: I know you’re getting this – I know this is your number._

_10:20AM: I’m serious, Matilda. I need to know if I’m staying with you or what hotel you get for me. Don’t make me get your father involved._

“As if he would do anything,” I growled and tossed my phone aside. I rubbed my eyes and took a deep breath. It had been years since I’d had to deal with this. Frankly, I thought I had put my old life behind me and I had not told Terzo much about it. I panicked a bit – the last time had been embarrassing enough but, I had been assured by Sister Imperator it wasn’t the first time a family had found out the hard way about a Sibling living at the Church. I also had to assure her that it might not be the last visit – my family had a lot more crazy up its sleeve than most. Maybe I should talk to the Cardinal – he knew about it, at least – and he was much more my friend than Imperator.

There was a pounding at the door and I jumped, squeaking in fear, I ran, grabbing onto the doorknob, “Who is it?”

“Its... what? It’s Terzo. Who else would it be?”

I calmed myself before I opened the door, “Good morning.”

“Are you alright?” he asked, eyeing me. There was someone screaming outside and I ran to my window and pushed back the curtains – only to find half a dozen siblings having a snowball fight. My shoulders slumped and I sighed once more, in relief. Terzo appeared at my side, “You are acting a bit... nervous.”

“I’m fine,” I could hear my phone buzzing again on the nightstand but, ignored it. Maybe _she_ would let me be if I didn’t respond. I swallowed my fears, “Do you have snow pants?” I asked, grinning.

Terzo’s eyes sparkled and his own grin spread across his face, he waggled his eyebrows, “I can have _no_ pants, if you ask nicely.”

“Ha. Ha. Go get dressed in something warm, preferably a bit waterproof,” I pushed him towards the door.

“Planning on getting wet, my darling,” he waggled his eyebrows at me.

“I’ll meet you downstairs in fifteen.”

I pulled a pair of dusty snow pants out of my closet – it had been a long time since I played in the snow. By the time I was dressed – I had to pee and was sweating. Terzo and I stumbled into each other in the hallway and I laughed at him as he grinned in his ski suit and reflective ski goggles, he had a big, knit stocking cap with a fuzzy ball on top, “We are both... idiots,” I said, taking his hand and heading for the door. The clouds were attempting to part – the snow would be gone by tomorrow morning. I turned and held my hand out, beckoning Terzo to come off the clean, shoveled sidewalk.

Terzo was like a cat – taking big, uncomfortable steps through the snow, “I’m already cold,” he said with a grimace.

“We’ve been out here for fifteen seconds – don’t start whining yet,” I slowed my pace and let him get in front of me a bit before I scooped up a snowball and pegged him in the ass with it.

“Ai! Matilda,” he yelled turning around and I couldn’t help myself from giggling, “Why? You have betrayed me!”

“You’re supposed to do it back,” I laughed, scooping up another one, “You better do it fast before I decimate you.”

His eyes widened and he panicked for a second, looking around at the snow as if one part was better than the other, “Matilda,” he whined as a snowball sailed past his head. A few seconds later, a snowball hit me in the boob and I squealed – too many layers to feel any pain but, it made me jump nonetheless.

Terzo got the hang of it pretty quickly and soon we were both covered in snow – no longer able to make snowballs, we just hurled handfuls of it at each other. Terzo took off, trying to get away from me but, his usually athletic body was slowed down by the ski suit. He turned and I jumped, forcing him to catch me – we both shrieked as we fell back into the snow with a muted _oof_ and a round of laughter, “This is terribly romantic,” he held me to him while we both caught our breath.

“Prone, more like it,” I grinned.

I sighed and stared at Terzo, his makeup running from sweat and snow. My mind wandered a bit back to my phone that was likely still being bombarded back in my room, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” I forced a smile.

“Liar.”

“I mean it,” I kissed his nose and sat up, straddling him, “Let’s just have fun,” Terzo narrowed his eyes but, dropped it, sitting up quickly and pushing me backwards into the wet snow. I squealed when it trickled down the back of my neck, “Snow angels?”

“Snow ghouls,” he said, flopping down next to me, “Obviously,” he rolled his eyes and I watched him make what was, to the rest of the world, a snow angel. I made to point out that fact and he held up a finger and carefully stood, walking around to the head and drawing two horns.

“Of course,” I laughed and made a snow ghoul myself. We stood next to each other and admired our work, “Your ass is better than mine,” I said with a playful huff, staring at the much deeper rump imprint in the snow.

“Si, it is.”

The yard was full of Siblings now – snow forts being erected, snowmen being rolled to life, multiple snowball fights in the bare woods. I stared at Terzo, who gazed at his flock of humans and Ghouls. The corners of his mouth twitched upward and his eyes glistened a bit. He loved them – us - all. As much of a pompous little shit as he was, he took his job as Papa seriously. I snapped to when I realized he was staring back at me, “Are you cold?” he asked, “Your nose is red.”

“Yeah,” I slipped my hand into his and we headed back towards the doors.

Sister Imperator greeted us at the door, “Papa,” she smiled, “If you are quite finished, I’ve a stack of budget reforms for you to look over,” Terzo let out a pathetic whine, “You’ve put it off for days – the Cardinal needs your approval.”

With a huff, Terzo turned to me, “I’ll see you later,” I smiled and kissed his cheek.

_Terzo, hours later, returned to Mattie’s room and found her in bed, beneath a pile of blankets, sound asleep, “Too much fun,” he smiled. She looked peaceful, too sweet to disturb. He simply kissed her forehead and made sure she was tucked in before taking a moment to admire her beauty. Perhaps her little game was doing more for him than he originally anticipated. He liked her – a lot. Of course, he still wanted to bed her but, he enjoyed having her near him, he enjoyed their conversations. He sighed and shook his head, wondering if he’d been pinned down by a woman._

_He left her, sneaking back out into the hallway and headed towards his office. He was tired, too but, he could stand to get a little more work done and Imperator might be get off his back for a few days. He wanted to focus on Halloween; more specifically (and importantly) Halloween with Matilda. He had plans for her – plans that didn’t even involve sex or the planned orgies. He just wanted to have fun with her. And fun, he would have._


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later, the snow was gone and we had all abandoned our duties (with approval) to decorate and celebrate the few days of Halloween. It was a favorite holiday at the Church and we went all out. Most of the common areas were decorated as well as everyone’s dorm doors. The sidewalk from the street to the Church was lined with jack-o-lanterns. There were buckets and buckets of candy near the front doors for the trick-or-treaters – the Church was a hot spot for those brave enough. Soon, we would all convene on the extravagantly decorated hall for a feast – and then dancing and drinking. There would be bobbing for apples and pumpkin carving – a bonfire was planned and there was a smores station being erected. Of course, once the children had gone home and the doors locked, the real fun would begin – if you wanted, there were a plethora of orgies to be had. Whatever tickled your fancy, quite literally, could be accommodated. I was, for the first time in years, nervous. A good nervous. Excited. I had plans for Terzo. We wouldn’t be going to an orgy. Still, as focused on Terzo as I was... my mind still wandered to the threat of my mother.

My phone had never stopped buzzing with calls and text messages from my mother. I let it die and finally had some peace. If she showed up, which was more than likely, I would deal with her. If she didn’t – what sweet relief that would be. I contemplated talking to the Cardinal about it but, put it off for later. I hadn’t seen Terzo much since our snow day. He had been busy, sending a few notes here and there, assuring me I was on his mind. He was on mine and I missed him.

I snuck away for a bit, carrying a pumpkin to look like I was still working – I headed to Terzo’s office, “Are you busy,” I whispered from his doorway.

“Never too busy for you, my darling,” he looked up from his desk, smiling and tossing his pen aside.

“I brought you a pumpkin,” I grinned, setting it on his desk with a smile.

“Just one pumpkin?” he raised an eyebrow.

“I needed to get out of there. Everyone is working on the Great Hall and it can get a little catty – every year, we argue about the cobwebs and the skulls,” I shrugged, “I needed a break.”

“Good,” he smiled, his eyes twinkling, “Because I have something for you,” he stood up and held out his hand, “Much better than one pumpkin.”

“Hey, I’ll take that pumpkin somewhere he’s appreciated,” I grinned, taking Terzo’s hand. He led me into his bedroom. I had been in it a couple of times, before our dates – but, I always loved to sit on the edge of his overtly cushy bed and run my hands over the velvet and silken sheets and blankets. The whole room was over-the-top plush. _Luxurious._ But, that was Terzo. He walked into his closet and I took my spot on the edge of the bed, waiting. Being on Terzo’s bed should have made me uncomfortable – or excited – but, it seemed those feelings had been put on the backburner and we were happy to just be around each other, “Here,” Terzo returned with a big box, wrapped in black paper, “For you.”

“Terzo,” I eyed him but, stood and took the box, “It’s heavy.”

“And expensive,” he winked.

I turned and put the box on the bed, unwrapping the heavy paper carefully. I lifted the lid and pulled out a sparkling ballgown, every inch of it covered in beads – black and purple and gold, “Terz... this is too much.”

He was beaming, clearly proud of himself, “I want you to wear it for Halloween. With me,” he held up an ornate mask that match the dress, “I want you. On my arm,” he was smiling like an idiot, “Come, look at you,” he pushed me over to the tall mirror leaning against the wall, “Hold it up,” he said, and I obeyed, holding the dress up to my body, imagining myself in it. Terzo carefully put the mask over my eyes, holding it carefully, “You are... so beautiful,” he said, our eyes locking. My own smile fell a bit and I craned my neck to look at Terzo. He kissed me, without hesitation. I dropped the dress and turned, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Is this all it took?” he smirked, his makeup already smudged, “A pretty dress?”

I scoffed and stepped back, “Oh, hardly, _bub,_ ” I picked the dress up and snatched the mask from his hand, “I’ll see you at the feast, yes?”

“Oh, yes, my darling.”


	8. Chapter 8

_Terzo waited at the bottom of the stairs – as Papa, he still had to wear his papal robes and mitre and forgo a costume but, he had made sure that Matilda’s gown had matched him perfectly. He glanced at his watch and then at the massive clock above the doors to the chapel – she was ten minutes late. He was nervous – wondering if he’d been spurned, on Halloween no less! And he had such a night planned – a moonlit picnic with a fire, down by the swimming hole. He had marshmallows and chocolate covered strawberries and champagne. Tonight, was **the** night. He gave her a few more minutes before stomping up the steps to her room. _

_He knocked on the door and received no answer, “Matilda?” he called, still no answer, “Matilda? Are you coming?” there was no sound coming from inside her room and he started to worry. He would have seen her pass him on her way to the feast, he had been down there for the last hour, “Matilda, I know you’re in there – are you alright, tesoro?” Still, no response. He turned the doorknob and found it unlocked. He swung the door open and sighed – Matilda was on the couch, bundled up, snoring loudly. She was surrounded by balls of kleenex, cough drop wrappers and a bottle of cold medicine was about to slip out of her hand. Her eyes and nose were red and puffy, “Oh, my darling,” Terzo sighed with a smile. He pressed the back of his hand to her forehead – she had a fever, poor thing._

_Terzo sat next to her and sighed, there went those plans._

_She stirred a bit, “Oh, it’s time, isn’t it?” her voice had turned nasally and scratchy, “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to oversleep,” she sat up and whined._

_“Oh, you are not going to any parties tonight.”_

_“You shouldn’t be in here,” she looked at him with watery eyes, “You’re going to get sick.”_

_“Papas don’t get sick,” he waived her off._

_Her head found his shoulder, “Good, because this sucks.”_

_“Come on, my little typhoid Mary,” he said, standing up. He turned and scooped her into his arms, “You need to rest.”_

_“Where are we going?” Matilda asked, nuzzling into his neck, her forehead hot against his skin._

_“You need to comfy bed and no one’s bed is comfier than mine,” he said, “Besides, you need someone to take care of you and I can do it better in my own chambers, cara.”_

_Terzo tucked her into his bed and she was asleep before he finished. He kissed her quickly and then headed for the feast – he, at least, had to give his blessing on the night. He could ask Secondo take over in leading the festivities, the Siblings would be disappointed – Secondo was a little less wild but, fun nonetheless._

I woke up with a gasp. My fever had broken and I was drenched in sweat – I slid out of bed and peeled off my damp pajamas, relishing in the cool air as I stood in my bra and underwear. A soft snoring made me freeze and I turned to see Terzo, sound asleep – he wore a pair of silky, purple pajama pants and nothing else. I contemplated putting my clothes back on but, they were still damp and I would rather be in almost nothing than put my pajamas back on.

I slid back into bed and though I still had a sore throat, cough and a stuffy nose – I felt better. I couldn’t resist as I stared at Terzo and I wrapped my arm around his belly and snuggled into his chest. He sighed, happily, and wrapped his arms around me, giving a little wiggle before falling back asleep.

I woke up, on my stomach, with Terzo’s fingers running tracing circles up and down my back, “What time is it?” I croaked.

“Noon,” he said, keeping up his ministrations.

“Ugh,” I groaned and buried my head in the pillows, “I haven’t been this sick in years.”

“What can I get you,” I felt Terzo’s lips on my shoulder.

“Nyquil Daquiri.”

“How about some medicine and a popsicle?”

“Fair.”

I rolled over but, Terzo’s hand stayed on me, now on my bare stomach, “You’re going to get sick.”

“I told you,” he smirked, “Papa’s don’t get sick. Look,” he leaned over and kissed me, quickly, “See? Not sick.”

“That’s not really... how germs work.”

“Pah,” he scoffed, “I’ll be fine. Someone has to take care of you.”

Terzo kissed me once more before hopping out of bed, humming as he showered and dressed for the day. He kept me supplied with cough drops and medicine and popsicles and soup. He gave me free reign of his Netflix. He spent most of the day in and out of his office, working and taking calls. I had never realized how busy he was – of course, I knew all the Papa’s had a hefty workload – I had only ever known Terzo outside of his office, as Papa and personally, I had never seen him _working._

It was hot.

When he didn’t wear his ornate, papal robes, he wore tailored, black pants and a shirt with a white collar. His face was serious as he signed papers, his brow furrowing every once in a while. He was polite with those who visited him but, remained focused. I found myself watching him more than the television. I enjoyed his company when he would pop in for a short break and make sure I had a good back rub and a fresh Gatorade.

Until tragedy struck.

By dinner time, he had removed his makeup and donned a pair of pajamas, leaning against the doorframe of his bathroom, with a red nose and a scratchy voice, “Cara – I am dying.”

My own fever had returned and when he crawled into bed, I shivered from the rush of cold air beneath the blankets, “I told you,” I said as he pulled me up against him.

“Cara mia,” he whined, “know that I died with you in my arms – my last bit of happiness in this world.”

A few hours later, Terzo and I stood in the bathroom and tapped our plastic cups together before downing the cough medicine. Terzo turned and shuffled to his massive bathtub, turning on the tap and letting it fill. He added some salts and some eucalyptus oil and a few glugs of bubble bath. I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his torse, “Taking a bath?” I asked, my head on his back.

“ _We’re_ taking a bath.”

“Terzo.”

“It’s not dirty. It’s _healing_ ,” he sighed, “I promise.”

Once the tub was full, I turned off the tap and turned to Terzo, who was leaning against the counter, staring, “Turn around,” I said.

“What?”

“I don’t want you thinking you’ve gotten away with something just because you got to see me naked.”

“Cara, we’re taking a bath together.”

“Turn around.”

He groaned but, obeyed. I undressed and stepped into the steaming water and abundant bubbles, making sure I was artfully covered, “Are you done?”

“Si, Papa,” I said, closing my eyes and leaning my head against the bath pillow.

A few moments later, he stepped into the tub and we situated ourselves, “I don’t think I’ve ever just taken a bath in here,” Terzo said. I cracked an eye open and couldn’t help but smirk at him, he had his own pillow and was doing some serious mouth breathing, “S’nice, cara,” his hand was on my knee, his thumb tracing innocent circles there. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to be up against him. The dark hair over his toned chest made me gnaw the inside of my cheek. His shoulders were strong and I wonder what they might feel like bare, under my hands... under different circumstances.

Terzo’s hacking brought me from my daydream and I stuck out my bottom lip at him, “I’m sorry.”

He waived a bubble coated hand at me, “It got you into my bed, no? My tub?”

“I suppose,” I said, coughing. I sunk down into the water until my toes appeared next to Terzo’s shoulder. He took my feet and sat them on his chest, running his fingers up and down my shins.

I raised an eyebrow at him and he winked, “Just comforting you, calm down. I couldn’t get hard right now if I wanted to.”

“I don’t know if I should be disappointed or relieved,” I closed my eyes with a smile.

“Give me a few days and you can find out,” he said and I flicked water at him, and despite sounding like a dying donkey, he laughed. And then I laughed. And then we both started coughing, again.

We stayed in the bathtub until we were pruny and the bubbles were starting to disappear. I wrapped myself in one of Terzo’s oversized bath towels and followed him back into the bedroom. A small basket with fresh pajamas had appeared. Terzo changed into a pair of grey sweatpants that did nothing for my resolve. I stepped back into the bathroom to change and brush my teeth. I stepped back out, the cold medicine starting to kick in, I yawned, “I should get back to my own bed.”

“What? No. Absolutely not,” Terzo said, already in bed, he held the covers up for me, “We’re going to die here, together,” I rolled my eyes but, didn’t argue. I settled in and was instantly yanked into Terzo’s arms.

“Are we dying from a cold? Or the lack of spooning?”

“Si,” he said, kissing the top of my head. I smiled but, was happy to be up against Terzo’s warm body – even if it was because he had a fever.

We stayed like that for days – Imperator insisting that we stay in Papa’s rooms until we were feeling better. She didn’t need an entire Church on sick leave. On the third morning, I woke up feeling better and headed for the shower. Despite sounding like I was smoking three packs a day, I hadn’t had a fever and was actually feeling rested.

I had to get back to the library. I’m sure my room was covered in dust and freezing cold. Regular life was calling – I couldn’t veg with Terzo forever. But I was dreading going back. There was something comforting about waking up with him and falling asleep in his arms. Something so... reassuring about his constant presence. I didn’t want to be far from him.

I used my favorite shampoo of Terzo’s – it smelled like cinnamon and vanilla. I reveled in the scent and the fact that I could actually smell it. There was a knock on the glass door and I turned, Terzo was holding a mug of tea, his back turned towards me, “Good morning,” he said, sounding better himself.

I opened the door and took the mug. I also took a moment to take in the body in front of me – the two dimples above his waist band and when he turned a bit, the V between his hips that framed the dark happy trail that disappeared into those damn sweatpants. I groaned and sat the mug down, “To hell with it,” I grabbed Terzo’s wrist and pulled him into the shower, kissing him.

“Cara?” he asked, pulling away, his brow furrowed.

“Just kiss me,” I said, snaking my arms around his neck.

He obeyed, his hands wandering and his lips moving along my jaw. My heart pounded in my chest. This had turned into something I had never imagined. I had... fallen in love. He nibbled on my ear and I shivered, “I win,” he whispered.

I pulled away, “What?”

“I win,” he said, again, pulling away from me with a triumphant smirk, “I won you. I won your game. I am the winner. Now I can have you.”

“I... I...,” I stared at Terzo and my shoulders sagged, “I am an idiot.”

Terzo’s brown knit together and I pushed past him, grabbing a towel and wrapping myself up, “Cara,” Terzo followed, struggling to hold up his sopping sweatpants, “What is wrong?”

“I should have known,” I said, searching for my socks or slippers or something. I struggled to find anything in my anger as tears threatened to spill over.

“Know what? Matilda?” Terzo grabbed my arm, “Talk to me.”

“I should have known that it’s only ever been a game for you, Terzo,” my lips trembled, “It started out like that for me, too. But now... it’s so much more than that.”

“What... what else is there?”

I rolled my eyes and left, it wasn’t too far to my room and everyone would be at mass. I could make it back, relatively unnoticed – I thanked Satan for that because I was sobbing by the time I slammed my door.

_Papa Emeritus the Third stood in his room, staring at the two wet footprints where Matilda had been standing. He was such an idiot. He ran his hands through his hair and groaned, “Fottuta idiota,” he said, pulling off his pants and searching for fresh clothes. If it had been hard to catch Matilda before, now it would even harder._


	9. Chapter 9

I was, for lack of a better word, heartbroken.

And it was all my fault. I should have known and I should have never let myself fall for him. I was an idiot to think I was any different, that I could pin down an Emeritus... the Third, no less. I should have fucked him the first time he asked, enjoyed a night or two and been done with it.

Now, here I was, feeling sorry for myself. Moping. _Wallowing_.

My only respite was Terzo had been gone for a month – travelling and touring other Churches and Abbeys. I was lucky in that, for a little while, I wouldn’t have to worry about avoiding him.

On the flip side, the Cardinal had kept me busy in the library. I didn’t mind. It kept me focused enough that I didn’t have to think about Terzo or my mother, who had stopped trying to get a hold of me, thank Satan. I knew she could still show up but, I also didn’t really care anymore. Let her show up. It would be the cherry on top of my crap mood.

_“How has she been?” Terzo asked, settling into the back of the sedan. It had been a long day. He hated these tours – all work and no play, driving and flying across the country to make sure that his Churches were up to par. They always were. It was mundane at best. He had hoped to bring Matilda along this time – he missed her terribly._

_“She’s still pretty quiet, Papa,” Omega sighed, “Eats meals in her rooms, she’s working a lot of extra hours at the library.”_

_“You’ve been keeping an eye on her?”_

_“Yes, Papa. I said I would.”_

_“Si, si. I know.”_

_There was a long silence, “Just... talk to her when you get back, Papa. Maybe... apologize.”_

_“Si. Thank you, Omega. Good night.”_

_Terzo hung up the phone – though he loved Omega, he certainly wasn’t asking for advice. Terzo huffed and looked out the window. He was so stupid – what else is there? He could have said, literally, anything else. He chewed on his already gnawed nails and rolled around in a pile of self-hate. He just wanted her with him. Not even sex – although he wouldn’t mind it – he just... missed her. A few more weeks and he could, at the very least, see her. Maybe he’d start reading from the library more... or at least ordering baskets full of books like the Cardinal did. Or eating breakfast in the mess hall. Or... he would do anything, really._

I walked down the sidewalk – leaves blowing and streetlamps adding an orange glow to the spookiness of it all. Halloween had come and, disappointingly, gone. I was pissed I had missed it – the feeling growing tenfold when I saw Terzo’s gown still in my closet. I huffed and pulled my scarf around me a bit tighter, willing those thoughts away.

I walked a little farther and heard a cough behind me. I should have been scared but, I rolled my eyes and turned around, “You can come out, Omega.”

Omega’s mask flashed as he poked his head out from the alleyway, “Hi.”

“Come on. I’m headed for Louie’s,” I sighed, “Might as well join me instead of lurking.”

Louie’s was a little bar a couple of blocks from the Church – a place all the Ghouls and Siblings frequented. It had good music, good drinks and a menu full of greasy appetizers that anyone would love after a few pitchers of beer.

Omega, the big oaf, shuffled out – shoulders hanging in embarrassment, “I was never good at spying on people.”

“I know,” I said, linking my arm in his, “I’ve seen you every day this week.”

“You did?”

“I’m sorry to tell you this but, yes. Plus, you keep sneaking all of Brother Justin’s candies from his desk.”

“Those are so good. Where does he get those?” he asked and I gave him an exasperated look, “Right. Work on sneakiness,” we were silent as we walked, I focused on the sidewalk ahead and the glow of Louie’s in the distance. But, finally, he said it, “He misses you.”

“Can we not?” I said, already having a hard-enough time getting past everything, “I just... I just need a drink. And some mozzarella sticks.”

“Fair enough.”

Louie’s was already packed with Ghouls and Siblings – though it was a weeknight, there was a band and Omega and I had to fight our way to two seats at the bar. We both ordered beers and Omega a tall glass of vodka on ice, “It’s good. It’s the closest thing I can get to the booze back home. Human drinks are too sugary.”

We ordered more than enough food and a steady supply of drinks and after few hours were a couple of idiots, giggling and snacking – I’ll admit, Omega’s company lifted my spirits, “Oh god, and remember when you,” my face fell a bit, “When you tripped into the limo and face planted right onto the tray of strawberries and dip... Terzo had made... for a date,” I groaned, “For one damn night I’d love to not think about him,” I took a few more chugs from my beer, finishing it off.

“You wanna talk?”

I shrugged, “Is it a breakup if you weren’t dating? If you weren’t anything but messing around? Without the messing around?” Omega tried to speak but, I continued, hurt and angry and a little drunk, “Don’t get me wrong. I’m pissed but... god, I miss him.”

“He’ll be home in a few days... you should tell him that,” Omega stirred his third glass of vodka.

I scoffed, “It doesn’t matter. We miss each other for different reasons. I just need to move on.”

Omega and I closed down Louie’s – shuffling home long after the band had left. Omega, ever the gentleman, walked me to my room, “You gonna be okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I said, my hand on the doorknob, “Thanks for listening to me. I needed that.”

“Anytime, Mattie.”

“Goodnight, Omega.”

It was not a good morning. I was hungover and not feeling much better about life. I skipped the tea and went straight for a latte in the cafeteria with a few extra shots of espresso. I asked the cooks if they had any greasy eggs and they obliged. Alpha and Omega were not at breakfast – the whole place was relatively quiet. I ate my eggs and toast in solitude, “Big party tonight,” a group of Sister’s walked by, “Papa’s back – always a good time when he’s been gone for a while.”

I swallowed and felt my stomach turn – Terzo was home, earlier than Omega had said. I wasn’t hungry anymore – I tossed my leftovers into the trash and put the tray and the plate in the dirty dish window. I was panicking a bit and trying to get to the library as soon as possible. I still had my latte and I turned around and ran into a brick wall of a person, my coffee spilling... all over his papal robes.

Dammit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my dears! I hope you're enjoying it :)
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @cardinal-copulate


	10. Chapter 10

“Of course,” I whined, “ _Of-fucking-course.”_

“It’s alright, Matilda,” Terzo said, grabbing some napkins from a nearby table and dabbing at himself. I did the same, the white cuffs of my habit now splotchy with coffee, “Truthfully, these needed to be dry cleaned a week ago. There’s only so much cologne and Febreze they can take, no?”

I looked up at him and knew that if I was this near to him for another second, I was either going to chew him out or kiss him and, frankly, I didn’t want to do either. I tossed my now empty cup and napkins into the trash, “I’m so sorry, Papa. Please, send me the dry-cleaning bill,” I sidestepped him, avoiding his hand as he tried to stop me. I walked as fast as I could without galloping and headed straight for the library – leaving Terzo calling my name in the cafeteria.

I breathed a sigh of relief as I stepped into the shadowy stacks, “Good morning, Sister,” Brother Justin said from his desk, always working on mending books and restoring scrolls and parchments. Today, he was touching up some illumination on a particularly old set of scrolls. I loved to watch him work, “Why don’t you put on the kettle and sit down.”

“Is it that obvious?”

“I heard Papa was returning a few minutes before you arrived,” he said, turning his gaze back to his work, “And yes, you are that obvious.”

I made a cup of chamomile for myself and Brother Justin’s usual three-bag Earl Grey. I sat next to him, watching in silence as a few Siblings came and went. Finally, Brother Justin spoke, with a sigh, “You and I have always been friendly to one another, yes?”

“Yes?”

“I would say that we are friends,” he remained focused on the miniscule brush in his fingertips as he painted a dragon’s scales as it wrapped around a massive “D”. I could also say that Brother Justin was my friend though, we didn’t see each other much outside of the library. He was a higher up in the clergy and much older – his circle consisted of Papa Emeritus the First and the other Elders.

“Yes, we’re friends.”

“Then, as your friend,” he said, “I have to tell you that you’re being stupid and you should go back to Papa as soon as you can.”

“B-but... he...,” I stuttered, caught off guard by Brother Justin’s relationship advice.

“He’s a man,” he said, smirking a bit, “He might be Papa, he might hail from a long, lineage of Unblessed and he might the sexiest, goddamned thing to walk the face of this planet,” my mouth was hanging open, “But, he’s still a man. And men say stupid things,” I tried to argue, “All the time. Stupid things pour out of our mouth’s like water from a hydrant.”

“I just... I really like him. Liked. Liked him,” I said, staring at my mug of tea in my lap, “And I think he and I have two very different end games.”

“I highly doubt that,” Brother Justin switched to working on the flames that the dragon was breathing.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes, “Do we have to talk about it?”

Brother Justin finally looked at me, “If you promise to cheer up.”

I couldn’t help but smile, even if it was barely there, “I’ll try.”

“Good girl,” he patted my knee, “There’s three, very full carts to be put away today. The Cardinal was here all night,” I rolled my eyes and shook my head, smiling, “Oh, and you might take a Hoover with you, dear. I think he had his rats with him.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning - 
> 
> Brief, vague descriptions of abuse and alcoholism.

I had figured out how to get to and from the library, go to Mass and eat meals without seeing Terzo. Of course, it meant taking the _long_ ways around the Church and figuring out when the Cardinal or the other Papas might be delivering sermons but, it was working. And by some small, dark miracle – he wasn’t attempting to make contact with me.

It had been a few weeks since Terzo’s return and it seemed my life was getting back to normal, though I still ate breakfast with Alpha and Omega. I enjoyed their company and they seemed to enjoy mine. Everything seemed to be all right.

Until the old intercom phone rang in Brother Justin’s office and he answered it, “Of course, I’ll send her right away,” he said and I heard him hang up the phone and I pretended to focus on the open book in my lap, “Sister Matilda, you have a guest at the front desk.”

My heart shot to my throat.

_She was here._

“D-did they s-say who?” I asked, hoping – _praying_ – it was anyone else.

“Ah, they didn’t,” Brother Justin narrowed his eyes, “Do you need me to walk with you? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“Um... n-no. Thanks. I c-can manage,” I said, trying to force a smile. I slipped off my stool and headed for the main foyer. I felt like I was twelve, again – walking to her office, preparing to be disciplined for one thing or another. I knew she wouldn’t have the paddle or the belt but... my palms were still sweaty, my heart racing.

I poked my head around the corner before entering and saw her – in all her glory. She wore an expensive dress and matching coat with her designer handbag and red bottomed shoes. Though she was inside, she still wore her oversized sunglasses. Her dark red lips were turned into a sneer. She’d had work done – her cheeks a bit higher and puffier than I remembered and her forehead suspiciously wrinkle free. She had a suitcase next to her feet – probably wondering why someone hadn’t taken it to her rooms yet.

I took a deep breath – she wasn’t going to leave on her own – and I stepped out, “Hello, Mother.”

She turned and stared at me, “Matilda. What on Earth are you wearing?”

“It’s my uniform.”

“It’s not even tailored.”

“Yes, I know.”

We stood in awkward silence for a moment, “Matilda, where are my rooms?”

I stared at her, “You... you...y-you cannot stay here, I’m sorry.”

“Then what hotel have you booked?”

I cleared my throat, “I, uh... I didn’t book one.”

“Then you’ve left me no choice. I’ll be staying with you until my meetings are over.”

“Mother, you can’t.”

“Sister Matilda? Is everything alright?” Cardinal Copia appeared and I felt a bit of relief wash over me.

“Y-yes, Cardinal,” I said and my mother cleared her throat, “I was just explaining to my mother that we didn’t have any g-guest rooms available.”

“Ah,” the Cardinal stepped forward, putting his hand on my back, giving it a reassuring pat, “Si, Sister Matilda is correct – as she usually is,” the Cardinal took my hand and gave it a quick peck, “Unfortunately, our guest rooms have all been filled for a conference.”

My mother sniffed and stared at the Cardinal. I simply wrung my hands and gnawed on my lip, “Then I shall need a car to get to whichever hotel Matilda has booked.”

“Mother,” I was growing a bit frustrated, “Th-that’s not my responsi-,”

“I’d be happy to make those arrangements for you,” the Cardinal said, “Please, won’t you accompany to my office?”

“Matilda, bring my bags,” Mother ordered and my shoulders slumped.

“Ah, I’ll have one of my assistants grab them,” the Cardinal said, “Sister Matilda is needed back in the library.”

Mother followed the Cardinal and he glanced my way. I mouthed _thank you_ to him and he gave me a wink. I slumped against the wall – release followed the wave of adrenaline and I needed a drink or a nap. I rubbed my face, hoping to wake up from this horrible dream, “Matilda? Are you alright?” Terzo’s voice made me jump.

“I’m fine.”

“Clearly not,” Terzo looked down at me and I stared at those mismatched eyes... and exhaled. I wanted to hug him. I wanted him to hold me. I wanted to be in bed, my head on his chest.

“It’s my mother. She’s here.”

“That is not good?” he asked and I shook my head, my lip trembling as I struggled to contain my emotions, “Why don’t we have a drink? And talk?”

“Terzo – _Papa_... I don’t think,” I argued and he held up a hand.

“As friends, Mat – Sister. Just as friends.”

I nodded and followed him to his office. He poured two glasses of wine and I sat on the plush, purple couch in front of the fireplace – on top of everything else, to be so near to Terzo was a mix of awkwardness and want. I focused on the fire. And then my glass. And then nearly everything else to not look at the man who busied himself for a moment before stepping into his room and changing out of his robes into his button up and slacks. He sat down with a sigh, on the other end of the couch, “Tell me about this mother.”

“It’s nothing but drama,” I picked at invisible spots on my sleeve.

“You skirted around that subject for weeks, Matilda. I can’t help you if you don’t tell me. There’s nothing in your public church records.”

“That’s because I left it out,” I said, “Left it behind... as best I could.”

“It’s just sad. That’s all,” I pulled my legs beneath me a bit.

“Tell me. So I can help.”

“I came from a really privileged family. My father is an alcoholic and my mother is... a very angry person on top of being a raging narcissist and... manipulative and... abusive,” I looked over to Terzo whose eyes were filled with pity, “She held my sister and I to incredibly high standards and if we fell a hair short – she had a paddle or a switch or a belt or... anything she could get her hands on. She would be so angry... but, she could also say such horrible, mean things. Things that just... struck you right to the core.”

“Matilda,” he said, scooting a bit closer, his hand on my leg.

“Your brother propositioned me a few years ago but, once I saw his... contract... the thought of paddles and whips... did not turn me on.”

Terzo rolled his eyes, “Secondo has a particular set of... kinks,” we both were silent for a moment before Terzo scooted a bit closer, his arm now on the back of the couch, “When did you see her last?”

“She showed up at the Church when I was a first year... and... I barely saw her. Imperator had her and my father removed before I got to them. Before that... I was a sophomore in college. I had been absolutely miserable there. I was pre-med and hated it. I was so depressed and nearly an alcoholic myself. I had a part time job at the library and loved it and... I decided to drop out. When I told her... she beat the hell out me and then had my car repossessed and my bank account emptied. She found me here, a few years later,” Terzo’s hand appeared and wiped away tears I didn’t realize were falling. I looked up at him and forced half a smile, “I turned out okay? Right?” I laughed with a sniffle.

“Matilda?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m going to give you a hug now.”

“I need one.”

Terzo put his arm around me and I felt a wave of comfort wash over me – which only made me cry harder. It was a relief to tell _someone._ For years I kept it a secret which, I thought, was fine. Apparently not, now that I was falling into Terzo, weeping quietly into is shoulder, “Where is she now?”

“With the Cardinal. He’s finding her a hotel. She tried to stay here.”

“Seriously?”

“Oh, yeah. She thinks that... everything she’s ever done is my fault and definitely justified,” I felt Terzo’s lips on my hair and stiffened, “I... I should get back to the library. Or my room.”

“Just friends, Sister,” he said and I sat up, “You can stay in here as long as you’d like.”

“Really?”

“Of course.”

Terzo worked at his desk and I sipped on his wine and watched TV, though I was hardly paying attention. I would glance at him and then return my gaze to the fire if I thought he might look back at me. Finally, the Cardinal appeared and flopped onto Terzo’s couch next to me. He put his beretta on his lap and ran his hands through is hair, “Your mother... is...,” he stared at me, trying to find a respectful word.

“Psychotic.”

“Well,” he made a face, “Si.”

“You found her a place.”

“I was avoiding the five-star hotels but, damn – she doesn’t settle, does she?”

“Never... I’ll reimburse the Church, of course.”

The Cardinal waived a hand, “Do not worry about it, Sister Matilda. I can finally say I’ve repaid you for making all those library runs for me.”

“Thank you.”

“Of course, my dear,” the Cardinal patted my leg and headed for the door, “I’m off to find a snack.”

“Cardinale,” Terzo called from his desk and the Cardinal turned.

“Si, Papa?”

“We shall make sure that Sister Matilda’s safety is our number one priority, yes?”

The Cardinal gave a quick nod, “Of course, Papa.”

Terzo’s Papa voice was incredibly comforting... and sexy. I stood and joined the Cardinal by the door, “Thank you, Papa, for letting me hide out.”

Terzo stared at me for a second, his jaw flexing, deciding what to say, “My office is always open, Sister Matilda.”

_As soon as the door shut with a quiet click and Terzo growled, pushing everything off of his desk in one swoop. Rage boiled inside of him, bubbling up and running over. Just friends? How? How could he be so, so stupid? He poured a glass of whiskey and downed it, repeated the action and then threw his glass into the fireplace. He was angry. He was hurting. He was lonely._

_He missed her. He needed her. And now, he felt an uncontrollable urge to protect he – his sweet Matilda. Who was so smart and funny – who could ever hurt her? And of course, he would protect her – they didn’t need to be together for him to do that. She was his, at this point, he didn’t care._

_She was his._


	12. Chapter 12

Mother had demanded that I have dinner with her.

She was relentless and I finally gave in, meeting her at a swanky restaurant downtown. I had returned to the Church drained and emotional – it had been nothing short of horrible. What began as a usual evening with Mother – listening to her latest triumphs, ended in her reminding me of past boyfriends, college and my potential – all wasted. I had held my tongue through most of dinner but, finally became angry enough that I spat back at her as we walked towards our cars – I reminded her that I was happier than I had ever been, that I was a successful, contributing member of the Church.

As I took my coat off at the bottom of the stairs, I saw the bruises on my arm where she had grabbed a hold of me – purpling fingerprints above my elbow. My lip trembled a bit but, I reminded myself that it was over and I – hopefully – wouldn’t see her for a long, long time.

I pulled off my heels at the bottom of the stairs and sighed before taking the first step towards bed. One step at a time. I trudged onward. I froze when I sat two familiar, beautiful, Italian shoes at the top of the steps, “Papa?”

“What’s on your arm?” his voice was low and his eyes flashed dark.

“It’s nothing.”

“Matilda.”

“Papa.”

“ _Matilda._ ”

I closed the space between us, giving his hand a squeeze, “It’s over. It’s passed. I’m fine. Please... you worrying about it isn’t going to make me feel any better. I’m fine. I promise,” I gave him a reassuring smile, though it was forced... and I pulled him into a hug, “Thank you. Thank you for worrying.”

“I will always worry,” he said, his breath hot on my neck, his lips on my shoulder

“I have to go to bed,” I said, separating from him as quickly as I could.

“Matilda,” he said, quietly, “Please.”

“I need to... go,” I said, feeling my throat tighten a bit. I wanted him. I wanted him to hold me and comfort me. But, I knew he would want more and I would get even more attached. I slipped into my room and slid down onto the floor – completely wiped. I tossed my shoes and my coat to the side and then crawled to the couch, the bed too far. I pulled a throw blanket down over me and fell asleep.

I woke with a crick in my neck and an emotional hangover. Brother Justin had text me and told me to sleep in and take the day off. I rolled around in bed and sat on the couch for a while before I decided to just get dressed and carry on.

Our habits were similar to our catholic counterparts however, we had a bit more leeway. We did have Church issued habits that were fairly standard – long or short sleeve blouses with a white collar. The long sleeved shirts all had neat, white cuffs. Paired with those were a casual skirt or a pair of slacks. However, you weren’t forced to wear those – as long as it was black, well-fitted and had the uniform white cuffs and your white collar would fit, we were allowed to wear it. We wouldn’t be who we were if we expected everyone to _conform._ Today, I chose to wear a fitted pair of high waisted slacks and a comfortable short-sleeve top. When I saw that the bruises above my elbow were visible, I grabbed a cardigan from the closet and put it on. I slipped on a pair of flats and after putting on my habit looked decidedly retro.

_Terzo caught sight of Matilda and groaned inwardly. He rarely saw her in skirts and now today, she walked through the hall with a tight little pair of pants that did absolutely nothing for his focus. Imperator was speaking to him and he couldn’t hear a thing – he watched Matilda descend the stairs and disappear into the corridor that led to the cafeteria, “Excuse me, Imperator,” he said, quickly, giving her a pat on the head that made her huff._

_He was a few feet behind Matilda when he cleared his throat, “Good morning,” she said with half a smile._

_“Good morning,” he echoed. She waited for him to catch up to her before resuming her walk, “Breakfast?” he asked._

_“Something like that.”_

_“How are you feeling?”_

_“Drained.”_

I was acutely aware of everyone staring.

Our relationship had been semi-public but our break up had been even more so – and now, everyone stared as Terzo followed me into the food line. It was rare for a Papa to eat in the cafeteria – probably a bit beneath them, they usually had food brought to their rooms or ate with the higher clergy in the private kitchens. The Second would have never been caught dead in the cafeteria. Now, Terzo held a plastic tray and looked completely out of place in his regalia. I took a bowl of fruit and a bowl of oatmeal – Terzo, clearly unsure of all the choices, quickly took a plate of French Toast and some strawberries. I watched him as he made himself a cup of coffee and I made myself a tea. He apologized profusely the entire time, muttering in Italian, as he held up the line a bit. I bit my lip and smirked.

We walked over to Alpha and Omega who, even behind their masks, were surprised to see their Papa sitting down across from them, “Uh... feeling adventurous, Papa?” Alpha asked.

“Can’t a Papa eat breakfast with his flock? Perhaps I am doing a bit of quality control of the food, no?”

“Sure thing,” Alpha returned to his cereal after sharing a look of disbelief with Omega and I.

The four of us ate in relative silence – unsure of what to talk about. It was nice, though, to have Terzo so close. His cologne was pleasant and watching him navigate his French toast and syrup with his big sleeves was comical, “Here,” I finally said, “Give me your arm,” I rolled up his sleeves a bit, making a cuff so that he could eat unencumbered.

“Thank you,” he stared at me for a moment before we went back to our breakfasts.

It did not go unnoticed that Omega elbowed Alpha and both of them disappeared. I rolled my eyes and shook my head and Terzo chuckled, “Ghouls.”

“Subtlety is not a Ghouls trait,” Terzo and I finished our breakfasts and though I wanted to talk to him, to just... try and be friends, I didn’t know what to say. Terzo focused on his coffee mug, “Is your mother gone then?”

“No, not yet,” I said, “But, I doubt she’ll make an appearance. I told her I was happier than I had ever been here and well... she can’t beat that.”

“You are... happy?”

I knew he meant, _without me?_ And I put a hand on his wrist, “I am. I’m safe and happy. And I have wonderful... friends. Who worry about me and take care of me,” I stared at him while he stared at my hands, his ears turning red, “I have to get to the library,” I stood and took my tray, “Don’t forget to put your dishes away,” I smiled, “No room service in the cafeteria.”


	13. Chapter 13

I was _tired._

So. Tired.

After breakfast with Terzo, I had gone to the library and worked – Brother Justin had tried to get me to go out and relax, “I don’t care what you do, Sister Mattie – just go calm down. You’re messing up my zen,” he had begged but, I had fought him tooth and nail to let me stay busy.

And so, long after Brother Justin had left and midnight mass was over. The halls glowed with dimmed lights and flickering candles, I shuffled out of the sparkling clean library. It smelled like lemons and bleach and not a speck of dust could be found. It hadn’t helped me much – my mind was still a muddled mess of my mother and Terzo. Instead of just being emotionally and mentally drained, I was now physically drained, too. I whined a bit at the bottom of the stairs.

_Terzo’s stomach was growling. He’d kept himself busy – for the first time in a long time, he had completed Imperator’s to do list. But he still had Matilda on the brain, on the heart. And other parts. He threw the covers off of himself and pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie and headed for the kitchen._

_That’s when he saw her, sitting on the bottom step, her veil and shoes next to her, her head against the wooden bannister, “Matilda?”_

_She turned around slowly and a sleepy smile crept across her face, “Don’t mind me. Long day,” she turned back around with a sigh, “Sometimes I wish we had an elevator.”_

_“I’ll put it on my list,” Terzo said, sitting down next to her, “Did Brother Justin give you that much work today?”_

_“Oh,” she laughed, weakly, “No. He actually tried to get me the hell out of there.”_

_“Did you eat dinner?”_

_“No, I’m okay.”_

_“Did you eat lunch?”_

_“Want me to lie?”_

_“You can’t lie to your Papa.”_

_“I can,” she smirked._

_“Come on,” he stood and held out his hand, she stared at him, those big eyes glassy with exhaustion, “Come, come – I’m headed to the kitchen and you’re coming with.”_

_“I just need to go to bed,” she said though she took his hand, “Really.”_

_“That’s an order. A papal order.”_

I didn’t want to but, my stomach growled and I nodded my head. And Terzo’s hand was warm around mine. I left my shoes and veil on the step and followed closely. Despite spending a few sick days with a makeup-less Terzo, it was strange to see him walking the halls in loungewear and a clean face. He ran a hand through his hair and I felt my shoulders sag a bit. He could be wearing a potato sack and I’d still think he was the hottest thing I’d ever seen.

“I’ve never been in the private kitchens,” I said as Terzo led me through the doors. They were big and spacious and beautiful. There was a small table where the Emeritus family ate – there was a pile of newspapers and a bouquet of flowers from the First’s gardens. There was a massive island with a few stools underneath it.

“Sit,” he said, quietly.

“Aye-aye,” I obeyed. Terzo pulled a few things from the pantry and I smirked a bit, “An Italian making spaghetti?”

“Hush,” he said with a grin, “I’m making homemade pasta with Primo’s sauce. This is not just _spaghetti.”_

I watched him work, mixing the flour and eggs and oil on the marble countertop until he had a big, lovely, ball of dough, “I had no idea you could cook.”

“I can make pasta,” he said, cleaning up a bit before he continued onto the next step, “And I can make... uh... a hamburger. Meatballs! I can make meatballs.”

“That’s quite the repertoire.”

Terzo pointed his rolling pin at me, “No sassing the cook.”

“Fine,” I said, standing up with a groan and walking around the island to stand next to him, “Teach me, then. I don’t like sitting and watching.”

“Un momento,” he held up a finger and slipped into the pantry. He reemerged a few moments later with a bottle of wine and a smile, “You cannot learn to make pasta without a bit of wine, no?” I watched him uncork it and pour two glasses, I took a sip and realized he picked it for me and not him; it was sweet and smooth and nothing like the dark, dry stuff he and his brothers drank. He shivered a bit after taking a long gulp of his own glass and then clapped his hand together, “Rolling pin.”

“Don’t you use a machine?” I asked, watching him search for a second rolling pin.

“Ah, no – there’s no love in a machine. You have to use your hands and, if needed, the proper tools,” I raised an eyebrow and Terzo rolled his eyes, “You know what I mean,” he handed me a rolling pin and then divided the dough between us, “Now, grasshopper,” he said and I was acutely aware of the fact that his arm was up against mine, “Roll carefully. No squashing. Do not squash the dough. We must simply... gently push it.”

I tried to take Terzo as seriously as he was taking his dough but, I took a few gulps of wine and focused on his instructions. He kneaded it a bit and then we began to roll. And roll. And fold. And roll. Terzo had removed his hoodie and now just had on a frustratingly fitted white tee shirt. I was sweating, too but, didn’t want him to see the bruises again, now worse than the red marks the night before. We were having fun and I didn’t want to ruin it – there was enough wine and innuendos between the two of us that we were both giggling and though I was absolutely exhausted, I didn’t want it to end.

We had to thin circles of dough in front of us and Terzo handed me a knife, “Thin, even strips, si?”

I watched Terzo a moment, his brow was furrowed in concentration. I had forgotten how much I loved to watch him work. For a few moments, he was silent as he focused. I snapped myself out of it and began to cut my own dough. Soon, Terzo was twisting them into neat little nests, dusting the pasta with flour and setting it aside while I fished us out another bottle of wine, “If I would have known you had such a good selection, I would have snuck in here sooner,” I had picked two bottles, one for the each of us, “Oh, what is that smell?” I inhaled with a smile.

“Primo’s sauce,” Terzo said, stirring a pan of red sauce, heating it up, a pot of water steaming next to it.

_Terzo was struggling. Matilda was laughing and smiling and he was fighting every urge not to pull her close and kiss her. She probably thought he was nuts – so focused on making food so that he wouldn’t stare at her. She helped him clean up and soon, they were simply waiting for the water to boil. She clinked her glass next to his and yawned. Against his better judgement, he pushed a bit of hair behind her ear and his fingers burned with want of more. She looked up at him, too much wine making her blink slowly, “Matilda,” he said, quietly, “I...,” he didn’t have time to finish._

_Her arms were around his neck and her lips on his – his eyes widened for a moment and then he sighed against her mouth, pulling her close. She slipped her hands under his shirt and pushed it over his head, forcing him to let go of her for a second. He pushed off her sweater as they sunk to the floor, a tangle of arms and legs and wine-tinged lips. Terzo’s eyes fell on the bruises on Matilda’s arm and she put her hand over it, trying to hide them, “Don’t,” he said, gently pushing her fingers away and pressing his lips to the purple marks. She pulled his face back up to her and he went to work on the button of her pants._

_“Wait,” she said, her hands flying to his. Terzo, breathless, his hair falling his face, stared at Matilda, “Please... stop,” she wiggled free of him, scooting backwards, “I can’t... I’m sorry.”_

_“Matilda, please,” Terzo crawled towards her as she stood up on shaky legs – arousal and wine making it difficult to focus._

_“I’m sorry, Terzo, I can’t... there’s only so much hurt I can handle.”_

_“Matilda... I would never...,” he argued but, she was already gone, the kitchen door swinging. Terzo groaned, pushing his forehead into the cold floor. It had not ended well, that much obvious but, she had kissed him and that was enough, though frustratingly so, to keep going._


	14. Chapter 14

To say that I had been avoiding Terzo like the plague was an understatement.

Since our night in the kitchen I had honed in on his schedule and done my best to get where I needed to be without crossing paths and successfully, I had not seen him in nearly a week. I had also not heard from my mother and I assumed after our dinner, she had left without saying goodbye.

It was my fault, though – the issue with Terzo. I should have never gone to the kitchen and should have _never_ had any wine. As soon as I saw those grey sweatpants, I should have run in the opposite direction. Far, far away from the temptation that was Papa Emeritus the Third. I had slipped back to square one in trying to get over him – over the fantasy that I had of being his partner.

I was shelving books, in the farthest shelves, blanketed in shadows and the dim lights on the walls. I focused on the task at hand and tried, with all my might to not think about anyone or anything else. I heard the bell above the door ring and then my heart dropped when Brother Justin spoke, “Ah, hello Papa,” I could hear the smile in his voice and I wanted to run but, there was no other way out than through the door that I suspected Terzo was standing in front of, “She’s back in demonology, I believe,” I heard Brother Justin say and then the bell rang, again and I realized Justin had ditched me.

“Shit,” I whispered, and saw Terzo coming down the aisle next to me. We made eye contact and he averted his gaze, pausing in front of the small finance section, staring at it intensely. He picked out a book and opened it in the middle, I rolled my eyes and pulled my cart down the aisle. I heard him toss the book aside and turned, seeing it laying on it’s side on the stack. I cleared my throat and glanced at the book and then gave Terzo an exasperated look. He turned and moped back to the book to return it to its spot.

A few moments later, he was behind me, his arms lacing around my stomach, his breath on my neck, “Please, _please,”_ he said, his voice shaking a bit, “Don’t let me be a part from you any longer.”

“Let me go,” I said, tears already welling in my eyes. I gently peeled Terzo’s arms off of me and grabbed a basket of scrolls and walked back towards the tall, diamond shapes shelves of parchment.

“Matilda,” he said, following; his voice was low and soft, “I miss you,” I kept walking, closing my eyes for a moment and summoning up my courage, “Matilda, please, let’s just talk,” Terzo caught my wrist as I stretched to put the first scroll away, “Please. Talk to me.”

I stared at him, our arms still in the air, our faces close together, “I’m in love with you,” I whispered, “Everything you’ve done, it worked. You’re right. You’ve won. I’ve fallen in love with you.”

Terzo’s eyes searched mine, “Do you think, after all this time, that I don’t feel the same way? That I don’t want you in my bed and my bathtub and everywhere in between? You are the first woman to _talk_ to me. To spend time with me... just being... together and I _miss_ you,” he took the scroll out of my hand and tossed it into the incorrect shelf. He wiped away the tears that had fallen down my cheeks, “Tesoro, what can I do? What can I do to convince you?”

“I just want you,” I said, a quiet sob escaping my lips, “I just want you and I don’t want to get hurt anymore.”

Terzo pulled me into him, enveloping me in his robes and warmth, “I will never hurt you, Matilda,” I pulled back, looking up at him, searching his eyes for a reason to deny him. I saw none – I never had a reason in the first place. My heart pounded in my chest and I swallowed my fears, “Kiss me, Matilda,” he said, waiting for me to decide.

I obeyed, knocking his mitre off as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed him, feverishly – finally freeing myself, allowing myself to have him. Terzo took the initiative and lifted me, I wrapped my legs around his waist. He maneuvered us a bit until we hit a bookshelf. I spread my arms out, balancing myself, hanging onto the smooth wood. Terzo, with one arm under my ass, he took the other and _expertly_ bunched up his robes and undid his pants, shimmying them down to his ankles, his lips never leaving mine. He pushed my skirt up my thighs and pulled my underwear to the side, rubbing himself against me – he was hard and hot and I was just as ready. He paused at my entrance, moving himself in small circles and I moaned, “Tell me,” he growled, “Tell me I can have you. Tell me you’re mine.”

“Terzo,” I whined, “Please. _Please._ ”

“Tell me.”

“I’m yours,” I said, my thighs shaking, “Please, Terzo. I’m yours.”

He slid into me with a groan. He stretched me and filled me to the hilt and it was such a _relief_ to finally have him. We were silent for a moment, both of us adjusting to the feel of the other. I shivered, heat creeping up and down my spine and Terzo’s hips bucked in response, “Brother Justin is going to kill us,” I whispered.

“Fuck him,” Terzo snapped his hips and I gasped.

“Tell him to get in line, then,” I smirked and Terzo’s lips enveloped mine. I wrapped an arm around Terzo’s shoulder, my hand on his neck. My tongue danced along his bottom lip for a second before he sucked it into his mouth; his mouth crushing mine as he thrust into me, grunting each time he bottomed out.

“You are perfect for me, no? Every inch, you take so well.”

“Perhaps,” I managed to speak between ragged breaths, “It’s you who was made for me.”

Terzo smiled and I did, too. His pace quickened and he pushed a bit harder, the sounds of our sex filling the library – my mouth fell into a silent “O” – I was so, so close, “There, right there,” I whined, the bookshelf beginning to bite into my back, Papa’s mouth on my neck, his teeth testing the tender skin of my pulse point, “Terzo... I’m going...,”

“Do it,” he said, his lips against my skin only edging me closer, “Cum for me.”

I obeyed and Terzo’s pace became erratic and uncontrolled as my body tensed around his and he chased his own orgasm, “The shelf,” I squeaked as the entire bookcase moved behind me.

“I own the shelf,” he growled and continued. I tried to cling to him instead of the shelf but, he was going too hard and too fast.

“I’m going to... again,” I said, this time forsaking any balance and wrapping both arms around his shoulders.

“Wait,” he said, his lips against mine, our foreheads pressed together, “For me.”

Happily, we both came together.

But.

On Terzo’s final trust... the shelf behind us had finally had enough and with a loud, creaking, groan... it fell. We lost our balance but, Terzo managed to get us on the floor with a relatively graceful move. Unfortunately, we were three rows from the wall and we watched as the bookcases fell like dominoes, “Oh,” my hands shot up over my mouth, “Brother Justin is going to kill me. Fire me if I’m lucky.”

Terzo maneuvered us a bit so that he was sitting against the felled bookcase and I was straddling him, still inside of me, “Do you think I would let them fire you? Pah. It can be fixed,” I pushed his fallen hair out of his face and gave his softening cock a squeeze. His eyes fluttered shut and he flared to life inside of me with a pump of heat.

“What the Hell is going on here?” Brother Justin’s voice echoed off the walls as he stumbled into the library, followed by Sister Imperator. Both of their faces fell in disappointment when they saw the bookshelves and then us, in our very obvious position, Terzo’s pants around his ankles. I made to move away but Terzo’s hands latched onto my hips and held me firmly in place.

“Now that you two have _finally_ come to your senses,” Imperator raised an eyebrow, “I trust you and Sister Mattie will return to your normal routines and leave your relationship to your free time?”

Terzo shrugged, “Perhaps,” I had to turn my face away from Imperator and Brother Justin to hide my grin.

“Sister Mattie,” Brother Justin piped up, “I expect this to be corrected immediately.”

“I’ll have a battalion of Ghouls come to address it,” Terzo said, my gaze returned to his face, “I suspect Sister Matilda is going to be occupied for some time,” he was now fully erect inside of me once again and he pushed his hips upward. I chewed on my lip to keep from reacting too much.

“Papa,” Imperator huffed, “Must you?” Papa rolled his head towards her and his languid expression made her roll her eyes, “Come, Brother Justin. I need a drink. I suspect you do, too.”

I was shaking and when the door finally shut, I immediately began grinding into Terzo, my mouth on his, whining as I fell apart on top of him, “Si, yes, cara,” Terzo said, his lips brushing against mine, “Don’t stop, my love,” his hands running up and down my thighs, kneading my ass, guiding my hips as I rode him.

Our second round was much shorter, my head rolling on Terzo’s shoulder as we both caught our breaths, “I need a nap,” I said, smiling.

“I happen to have a bed perfect for napping,” he kissed my neck and patted my ass, “Up.”

I stood on shaky legs and adjusted my habit. Terzo stood next and I helped me get back into his pants and do up his belt while he held his robes out of the way. I found his mitre and placed it on top of his head, “Your paint,” I said, pointing a finger at his smeared makeup.

“I could say the same for you,” he swiped is thumb across my lips and it came back covered in grey, he repeated the action on my cheek and his other thumb was white, “You kind of look like me.”

“Great,” I giggled.

“Come,” he said, holding out his hand, “Perhaps a shower and a nap for you?”

“I doubt we’ll be napping,” I slipped my hand into his hand followed him out of the library where a gaggle of Ghouls and a fuming Brother Justin were waiting. A blush rose in my cheeks and I hid my smile behind my hand.

To my sheer and utter embarrassment, Terzo led me through the main halls, “Hold your head up, Matilda,” he grinned.

“It’s so obvious what we’ve been doing,” I whispered, clinging to his arm, hoping to be invisible next to his sparkling chasuble, “It’s more attention that I’d like.”

Terzo huffed and paused. He bent over and scooped me up, tossing me over his shoulder. His hand snuck up my skirt and gently pinched my ass cheek, “Terz- Papa! Put me down,” I squealed.

“Tra un attimo, la mia colomba,” he said, I could hear the smile is his voice.

“I have no idea what that means,” I giggled.

“Perhaps Italian lessons for you?” his hand snaked out from underneath my skirt and I immediately began to miss the smooth leather against my skin.

“Oh, I do love Italian,” I laughed as we walked through the foyer. I landed a smack on Terzo’s ass and he jumped with a playful whine.

“Matilda?” _Her_ voice turned me from a happy, giggling woman to a terrified child. I looked up from my perch on Terzo’s shoulder and panicked to see my mother once more standing in the hall, “Matilda?”


	15. Chapter 15

“Down,” I whispered, “Put me down!”

Terzo obeyed and returned me to my feet – I maneuvered myself so that Terzo was in front of me, at least his arm was and I slipped my hand into his. He gave it a reassuring squeeze, “Papa, this is my mother.”

My mother slowly removed her sunglasses and raised an eyebrow, absolutely judging every inch of Terzo, “Papa?” she asked.

“He is the head of our Church,” I quietly informed her.

“Hm,” was all she could muster up.

Terzo forced a smile, his eyes twinkling with feigned hospitality, “Such a pleasure to have you here, Mrs. Frazier,” he grinned, giving her a short bow.

“It is _Mz._ Frazier.”

“Si, si,” Terzo smiled, “My Matilda has told me so many _lovely_ stories about you,” my mother’s eyes fell on me and I reddened under her scrutiny – the heat only intensifying when I realized she was putting two-and-two together as she stared at the smudged makeup on my face and then, on Terzo’s.

Terzo wrapped my arm around his, holding me close; running his fingers over my knuckles. The three of us stared at each other until my mother finally spoke, “I was hoping to have a word with my daughter.”

“Well, si! By all means! Won’t you join us in our rooms?” Terzo motioned towards the stairs.

“Ours?” she glared at me and I wanted to shrivel into the carpet.

Terzo rolled his eyes playfully, “Si... _our_ quarters. My beloved has not told you so much about me I think.”

“She has not.”

Mother followed us up the stairs and Terzo led her into his office – which had a few, surprisingly familiar items from my apartment, “Please, Mz. Frazier – give us a few moments to change into somethings less stuffy, si? And then perhaps we can give you a tour of our home? Maybe dinner? I know the best Italian you’ll ever taste,” he smirked and I elbowed him. My mother stared at us a moment and then nodded and the two of us retreated into Terzo’s rooms.

As soon as he shut the French doors – I chucked a pillow at him, knocking his mitre off of his head, “ _Our_ rooms!?” I kept my voice low, “Terzo – it’s bad enough to her that I live here... now she thinks I’m shacking up with you! What am I supposed to change into? Sure, ma! We live together but, all my stuff is down the hall. In my _actual_ apartment.”

“Calm down, my love,” Terzo said, nodding towards the closet. I followed his gaze and saw all of my things: clothes, shoes, accessories plus a few extras. I could see my toiletries on the bathroom counter and my phone and charger on the nightstand, next to a small bouquet of roses. My favorite, fuzzy blanket on the bed.

“Terzo,” I turned to him and he was smiling, smugly.

He shrugged, “I knew today was the day. I could feel it,” he closed the space between us and took my face in his hands, “You are safe with me, my sweet Matilda,” he stared at me for a moment before kissing me gently – lips, nose, forehead, “I love you and I want you near me, every night and every morning and every second in between.”

“She’s going to rip you apart,” I whispered.

“Then let’s have some fun, si? Go. Wash your face. Put on something sexy.”

I rolled my eyes but, a few minutes later had donned a tight, long sleeved dress and heels – my face cleaned up. Terzo quickly put on an expensive, tailored suit. Terzo and I reemerged, standing in the doorway for a moment, “Mz. Frazier,” Terzo’s voice oozed sweetness, “Can I get you a drink? Are you hungry? We are at your service here, si? Whatever you... desire.”

“A drink.”

Mother sat in a chair and I waited on the couch as Terzo poured three glasses of his best whiskey, humming quietly. I focused on the fire that was barely hanging on in the fireplace – I could feel my mother’s eyes on me and only relaxed a hair when Terzo sat down next to me, putting an arm around my shoulder and crossing his leg nonchalantly. My mother opened her mouth to speak but, a knock on the door interrupted her, “Entrare in,” Terzo said, his fingers tracing circles on my shoulder.

Cardinal Copia appeared, “Ah, I thought I saw Mz. Frazier,” Copia crossed the room and took my mother’s hand in his, kissing it quickly, “Lovely to see you.”

“Cardinal,” she said, her lips set in a firm line.

“May I?” Copia motioned to the chair next my mother and Terzo nodded. Copia winked at me – before he sat, he helped himself to a drink, too – his choice was gin and he swirled it a moment under his nose before taking a sip.

Terzo was staring at my mother, my mother staring at me, I stared at my glass. Copia was taking it all in. My mother cleared her throat, “You are... head of this... church?” she asked, the word church made her lip curl up.

“Si, I am. My family – our bloodline – have been the appointed leaders of this Church for a thousand years.”

“Prestigious,” she smirked.

Terzo’s hand moved from my shoulder to my knee – his arm across my torso, “Very.”

“And you two... are together?” she asked – I narrowed my eyes, desperately trying to figure out what she was thinking. I could tell she was intrigued, sniffing out the trail of money that she thought might be under Terzo’s robes. If she wasn’t even a little interested, she’d have _never_ left the foyer.

“We are,” I said, my hand snaking over Terzo’s.

“How long?” she raised an eyebrow, “Amelia did not mention a boyfriend.”

I opened my mouth but, Terzo beat me to it, “ _Years._ As soon as I saw my beloved, beautiful Matilda – I knew she mine and now?” he giggled, “It is so like her to be modest. Of course, she did not mention a boyfriend. She does not have one – we are engaged! She has a fiancé!”

My eyes widened and Copia choked on his drink, “You are... engaged!?” my mother squeaked, “To be married?”

Terzo chuckled and planted a dramatic kiss on my cheek – I was frozen and Copia was still trying to recover from gin in his nose, “Shall I call you mother, then?” Terzo grinned.


	16. Chapter 16

I fell down onto the bed, face first with a groan, “I can’t believe you.”

“What?” Terzo giggled, “I think it’s a fantastic idea and it brought me such great... joy.”

“What part?” I moaned into the pillow, “Our fake engagement? My mother staying here for a few days? Or Copia almost dying from gin inhalation?” I sighed when I felt Terzo pulling off my shoes and heard him tossing them with a clunk towards the closet. We had a few hours before dinner and Terzo had commissioned Copia with putting together something posh to impress my mother with who, after finding out we were (unbeknownst to me) engaged, decided to stay on for a few days to get to know her new son-in-law; a decision she quickly made after seeing his Bvlgari watch and after a short tour of the Church, decided that perhaps my life’s path was not so bad after all – perhaps even a decent investment, “She’s going to tell _everyone_ that we’re engaged, Terz.”

Terzo’s eyes were shining as he smiled and crawled up onto the bed. He leaned over me, one arm across me as he supported himself, “Would it be so bad?”

“We only officially got back together two hours ago, at which point we also had sex for the first time. I mean I know I’m a good lay but, damn, Terz. _And_ I also just found out we’re living together. Now getting married?”

“Engaged doesn’t mean you are getting married.”

“Um... yeah. It does.”

Terzo rolled his eyes, “No. It means I get to buy you a big, fancy diamond – perhaps something sparkly for myself,” I snorted a bit. Terzo’s warm fingers ran up and down my arm and I relaxed at the touch, “Most importantly it means we belong only to each other, cara mia.”

Terzo’s smile had not faltered. That beautiful, shit-eating grin on that handsome, perfect face. No, it wouldn’t be so bad. It would be quite lovely, I thought, to be Terzo’s _fiancée_. A slow smile crept across my face, “I haven’t seen her look like that... ever. Did you see her face?”

“Darling, you should have seen yours.”

I grabbed another pillow and thwacked him with it while he laughed – he was quite proud of himself and he wasn’t revealing an inch of his plan, either. I took his hand, “I don’t want her here longer than she has to be, Terzo,” I said, avoiding his gaze for a moment, “This is my home and I can’t... _won’t_... share it with her.”

Terzo pulled my hand to his mouth, “You continue to be my first priority, you know this?” he stared at me until I nodded, “Honestly, I thought she might storm out.”

“Ah, well – my mother enjoys money as much as she enjoys perfection. She’s probably got her address book out, phoning every WASP she knows.”

Terzo rolled his eyes, “Perhaps,” he leaned down and kissed me, “But I don’t really care. The Stepford wives could march in the front door and demand a wedding and I would not break a sweat,” he leaned down, grinning, “You are mine and I am yours and most importantly,” he pressed his lips to the tip of my nose, “You are in my bed,” he leaned down, pushing my dress up well past my hips, “And,” he planted a kiss on my thigh and I bent my knee, allowing him better access, “And I would tell anyone, anything to keep you here. Like this,” he kissed me, achingly slow – every inch he gained, the heat between my legs flared and I was trying not to moan, biting my lip and desperately trying to control my breathing.

“Terzo,” I exhaled his name as he pushed my underwear aside and finally made sweet, sweet contact with a groan.

“Yes, my love?” he lifted his head with a smirk, “Did you need something?” I grabbed his hair and pushed him back down and he giggled.

There was a pounding on the door – the bedroom doors and I sat up, Terzo grumbling a bit but, continuing his ministrations, “Terzo,” I said, all at once rocking my hips into his face and trying to pull my dress down, “Terzo, just wait a second?”

He groaned but, sat up – his eyes dark with lust and frustration. I adjusted myself and sat on the edge of the bed, Terzo cleared his throat as the pounding on the door continued, situating himself next to me, “Si?”

“It is Sister Imperator,” the voice said and I cringed.

Terzo patted my thigh, “Come in, Sister.”

“Are you two absolutely fucking nuts!?” she said before she was even through the doors, “I mean, _really._ Of course, you are free to marry who you wish, Papa but, I would have liked to have known. Months of you two fawning over each other like two... _idiots_ – and please, Sister Matilda... _darling..._ of course I approve of you. You are too good for him,” I grinned but, she continued, “Papa, did you even pick out a ring? What about a wedding?! You’ve got a tour coming up on top of a long list of abbey visits in the spring, my Satan help us. I cannot simply pull a papal wedding out of my ass!”

“It is just a simple engagement, Sister,” Terzo said, “Nothing to get excited about. There will be no wedding – not for a very long time. Si, I will admit that it was... partially... spur of the moment however, I will let you lose your mind over a wedding when the time comes. Consider this, simply, to be an announcement,” Terzo turned a bit, his hand finding mine once more.

Imperator narrowed her eyes, “Papa. I have known you almost your entire life. What the hell are you planning?”

“That is for me to know and you to find out, Sister,” he grinned and Imperator and I both groaned.


	17. Chapter 17

If Cardinal Copia was good at one thing – it was making sure that _all_ of the Papa’s whims and delights were answered, as soon as possible, to the highest degree. Tonight, was no different.

He had cleared the great hall of tables and chairs except for three long tables down the middle – all of them laden with appetizers and drinks. There was a damn wine fountain. A cheese fountain! An ice sculpture! He seemed quite pleased with himself, making his second trip to the mountain of cannolis, filling his plate with a smug grin.

The hall was full of Siblings and Clergy members – all of them surprised to find out there was an engagement party – not so surprised to find out there was an engagement. Terzo was the most unpredictable of his family. Thankfully, it had been easy to convince my mother we were actually engaged. She had been milling about, rubbing shoulders with anyone who appeared to be a higher up – she was good at sniffing them out. I kept my eye on her but, she seemed to be on her best behavior.

The hall had a balcony on three sides – beneath it was a shadowy corridor that bordered the room. It was a perfect place to hide and take in the whole thing and that was where I perched – with a glass of champagne, leaning against the wall. Two familiar arms wrapped themselves around my waist and Terzo pressed his lips to my neck, “You aren’t enjoying your party?”

“Not really.”

“Perche?”

“Why do you think?” I nodded towards my mother, who was chumming it up with Secondo, her hand on his shoulder.

“She will leave, soon enough, no? I can have Alpha throw her out tonight, if you’d like? Omega offered to eat her.”

“I’ll consider it but, she’ll sue you the first chance she gets if you screw this up.”

“What can I do to make you feel better? Do you want me to do that thing with my tongue, again?”

I rolled my eyes, “Yes,” Terzo spun me around and pinned me against the wall, sinking to his knees, “Not right now, you idiot,” I pulled him up by his robes and he was smiling.

“I’ll do it right now, I swear,” he kissed me, followed by a quick wipe across my lip with this thumb, “I’ll never tire of seeing my makeup smudged on you.”

“I’ll never tire of smudging it,” I managed a smile and pulled him close with a sigh. I wrapped my arms around his middle – comforted by his warmth and the heady mix of incense and cologne, “I love you.”

“I know,” he said and I could hear him smiling, I slapped his back, playfully, “Si, si. I love, too. Come,” he separated himself from me and pulled me into the party, a quiet round of applause for the happy couple. Terzo took my hand and wrapped my arm around his, giving my hand a reassuring pat as he paraded us around the room.

We were immediately bombarded with people coming to congratulate us although, I suspected that no one ever missed an opportunity to earn brownie points with a Papa – they rarely made eye contact with me. We made our rounds until it seemed that we had greeted everyone. We ended up, blessedly in front of the wine fountain, Terzo pouring us both a glass, “You look a little too happy with yourself.”

He shrugged, “I am.”

“Fratellino,” Secondo’s voice sounded behind us and Terzo rolled his eyes, “I had no idea you were the marrying type.”

Terzo turned and pulled me to his side, “I am if it is Matilda. I’d marry her if she was a tree.”

“Gee,” I looked up at him, “Thanks.”

Secondo looked from Terzo to myself, “Imperator isn’t impressed. Father is quite happy; he’s been talking about grandchildren all day.”

“Oh, god,” Terzo and I said in unison and Secondo chuckled.

“Perhaps your little engagement doesn’t pan farther than the bedroom?” he winked but took my hand, “It will be an honor to call you sister, Sister,” he kissed my knuckles and Terzo groaned quietly, “I always liked you, Sister Matilda.”

“Go find someone to spank, big brother,” Terzo said, shaking his head.

My mother approached and my hand snatched onto Terzo’s – the panicked movement did not escape Secondo’s eyes and he stared at me a moment with his eyebrow raised before he quickly excused himself. My mother’s hand found my arm, giving it a threatening squeeze, “Everyone seems to have just found out about your engagement, Matilda,” she said, her smile not quite reaching her eyes.

“Yes, well, we were trying to keep it a secret for a little while longer. There’s a lot of... ceremonies... rituals... associated with being engaged to a Papa,” I said, the lie coming out smoother than expected, “Right, Papa?”

“Si, si,” he nodded, “Lots of... hoops to jump through. Matilda and I must put our heads down and simply go at it, you understand?”

“Hm,” she stared at each of us. I saw the Cardinal watching with knowing eyes and he nodded at me – I returned the gesture. He glanced up toward the balcony behind him and I followed his gaze, Alpha and Omega staring down at me. I smiled and Omega winked. I was safe.

“Matilda,” my mother’s grip tightened, “I asked you a question.”

“I’m sorry,” I said, snapping back into the moment, panicking, “I was just... what were you saying?”

My mother rolled her eyes and looked up at Terzo, “Really, I never thought anyone would be able to put up with her... _daydreaming._ ”

“Matilda has no shortcomings,” Terzo said and the confidence in his tone made it almost believable, “If anything – she is perfetto.”

My mother scoffed but said nothing, only eyeing me – her eyes trailing over my black dress and veil – I had changed into something a bit more official, Terzo did, as well – he looked handsome (as usual) in his black and purple and gold. I knew she was turned off by the thought of the uniform, “I booked a few appointments at some bridal shops in town. I intend to be there when you decide on a dress.”

“Ah, well, mother, that’s not...,” I looked to Terzo, “That’s not really happening for a while. Terzo just asked me... a few weeks ago,” I stumbled through it, “And he’s got such a busy schedule this spring.”

“Then the sooner the better.”

“Si,” Terzo agreed with her and I felt a mix of rage and another dose surprise jolt through me, “I agree. The sooner the better.”

“Good,” my mother smiled, victoriously, “It’s settled.”

She turned around to refill her wine glass, “What the actual _fuck_ , Terzo,” I whispered – thanking Satan that Imperator had caught my mother’s attention for a moment, “She’s supposed to be _leaving –_ your little plan is supposed to get her _out_ of here.”

“Who said it isn’t working?” he put his arm around my shoulders with a grin as smug as my mother’s.

“The girl who has to try on wedding dresses _tomorrow_ ,” I said through a smile as Imperator and my mother turned back to us.

“Our sweet, Sister Matilda is one of my most beloved Siblings,” Imperator gave me a warm smile, a rare commodity, “She’s a good match for our Papa.”

“Well, I was surprised to see that Matilda had climbed so high in the ranks of this _church,_ ” she said and Imperator cut her off, “She’s never been one to set a goal and accomplish it in a timely manner.”

“Surprised? Oh, certainly not I,” she said, it took two to tango and Imperator was the dancing queen, “Sister Matilda was one of our brightest students – when she completed her final year as a younger Sibling and requested to be placed in the library, how could I deny her? She is so very bright and such a hard worker. I can _always_ count on Sister Matilda. It was my absolute pleasure to grant her private apartments.”

“Are we singing Sister Matilda’s praises?” the Cardinal joined us and Imperator nodded, “Ah, allow me to join in – she is, how would you say it in our world? A blessing? I don’t know what I’d do without her.”

_Terzo watched as Matilda stared at Imperator and the Cardinal as they attempted to drown her in compliments – well-deserved compliments. Her eyes were big and tears had begun to form, her bottom lip shaking, “You’re... too... kind,” she said._

_“No, no,” the Cardinal clinked his glass against Matilda’s, “It is you who are too kind, Sister.”_

_Matilda shook her head and looked to Terzo for a bit of reassurance, “You are perfect,” he said, still holding her close but, wishing he could get a little closer, “And kind and smart.”_

_“I love you,” she whispered and he felt his chest puff up a bit. Matilda sniffled and wiped her cheeks, “I’m sorry,” she laughed and took a hankie that the Cardinal held out, “Thank you – just post engagement emotions, I guess!” she dabbed the corners of her eyes._

_“It’s getting late,” Terzo chimed in – it had been hours since their meeting in the library and he was starving for her, “And I think my Matilda has had too much excitement for today,” Matilda looked up at him and nodded, her eyes still swimming in tears, “And perhaps too many trips to the wine fountain, no?” he smiled and she did, too but she also rolled her eyes._

_“Goodnight, Imperator,” Matilda said and hugged Imperator, quickly, a bold move even for a senior Sibling. Imperator hugged her back. Matilda kissed the Cardinal’s cheek and he congratulated them both, once more._

_“Goodnight, mother.”_

_“Our first appointment is at 8:30 tomorrow morning,” her mother replied, coldly and Matilda nodded, her shoulders sagging a bit._

We walked back up the stairs, hand in hand, “I can’t believe you,” I said, once more.

“Ah, you should be used to that, dolce,” he gave my hand a squeeze.

“I think there’s a lot I have to get used to,” I said as we walked into Terzo’s rooms – _our_ rooms, “How did you know I’d be okay with... moving in?” I asked as he shut the bedroom doors and locked them. He shrugged, “That sweet, sweet dick, I suppose?” Terzo snorted and gave me a look and this time, I shrugged, “It worked.”

He undressed in his closet, carefully returning his robes and mitre to their places before slipping into the bathroom. I found my pajamas in a drawer and sat them on my nightstand, undressing next to the bed and climbing on top of the blankets – putting on my pajamas now was futile. Terzo reappeared with fresh, clean face and sans clothes, “Oh, mia cara,” he said as I stared at him, laying on my side, “You read my mind.”

“Just get over here,” I smiled, holding out my hand.

_Papa Emeritus the Third woke slowly._

_The room was dark but, warm despite the cold, wintery morning beyond the curtains. He gasped a bit when two cold feet pressed up against his calves and he rolled over, unable to keep from grinning – he pulled Matilda close. She sighed and snuggled into him; he pressed his lips to the curve of her neck and she whined a bit – trying to stay asleep, “What time is it?” she mumbled._

_“You have a few more hours,” he kissed the shell of her ear._

_While Terzo was overtly happy that Matilda had not been opposed to being engaged to him, he had been hoping that the very idea of her daughter being betrothed to a Satanic Pope might send her mother running. Instead, she seemed just as happy as Terzo and she was already planning the wedding which in turn, had sent Imperator into a fiery tailspin and she had taken the Cardinal down with her. They did however, play along, “What kind of dress should I get,” she asked, turning over and pressing her face to his chest, her lips running along his collarbone._

_“Black,” he said, “No. Red,” he gasped, “Oh, get purple,” he felt her smile, “Get what you like, white, black or something in between. I don’t care.”_

_“You’re serious about this, aren’t you,” she asked, looking up at him with sleepy eyes._

_“I am serious, only about you,” he said, kissing her. He rolled his hips, pushing her onto her back and though she yawned, she wrapped her legs around his waist._

_“Fine,” she sighed with a happy, sleepy smile._


	18. Chapter 18

“This is incredibly important,” my mother snapped, “I have no doubt that the _potential_ your husband brings to our family is... lost on you, however,” she grabbed a hold of my chin, yanking my head so that I had no choice but to look up at her, “You _will not_ treat this as a joke, do I make myself clear?”

Imperator was just on the other side of the curtain and the bridal assistant was staring at the floor with wide eyes and a red face. I stared at my mother – angry and embarrassed – hot, uncontrollable tears welled up in my eyes, “Yes,” I said through gritted teeth. _Just get through it,_ I thought, _she’s leaving tonight. Just get through it._

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, _mother_.”

“We’ll take this one,” my mother ordered, “With the alterations, of course – take it in a size, with the second bustle and cream veil.”

“But it’s too tight already,” I said, quietly.

“You’ll lose the weight.”

She left the dressing room and the bridal assistant began to undo the buttons, “Are you alright?” she asked.

“Thank you,” was all I could muster – thank you for being so patient, to kind and most of all, just _asking_ if I was okay. 

I had tried on every dress that my mother would never allow – I did my best to defy her all day long.

One had been long and red an made entirely of lace – only a bit of nude fabric to hide my _naughty bits._ It had a matching veil as long as the Mississippi. It was beautiful and sexy and cost an arm and a leg. Over and over, I picked the most revealing, the most dramatic, the most haute couture gowns and while she let me get away with it for awhile she couldn’t bear to let me enjoy myself. Thankfully, Imperator had invited herself along and kept my mother at bay as long as she could.

What my mother didn’t know was that I had fallen in love with one of those gowns. It was long and dramatic, Moriticia Adams concentrate – it was _gorgeous_. Purple velvet so dark that it was almost black. Terzo would have loved it (he would have loved all of them, really). But this one... this one was _perfect_. My mother had vetoed it before it was even off the hanger but, I left it on for just a few extra minutes, admiring myself in the mirror – the way it hugged everything in all the right places. Even Imperator was smiling, “I think there are some lovely black diamonds in the crypts that would look absolutely stunning on you,” she said, “And, just think, a bouquet of Primo’s midnight irises?” I nodded, biting my lip and trying not to smile too widely – perhaps it was all part of Terzo’s grand, silly plan but, it was fun to imagine. And this dress – was the dress I imagined I’d marry Terzo in.

After that, my mother had completely taken over – on and off the phone with the wedding coordinator she had already hired. Thankfully, she had chosen a dress shop that offered champagne and Imperator and I had already split a bottle while my mother paced and I tried on every frilly, fruity dress she picked out. Finally, the three of us agreed on a demure, off white thing that succeeded in hiding the fact that the bride often participated in orgies, satanic rituals and ghoul summonings - on top of having the anti-Pope’s face between her legs most of the night.

When it came time to pay, Imperator pulled out a credit card and my mother scoffed, “That price tag? I couldn’t imagine putting that burden on the church.”

Imperator playfully rolled her eyes but, I knew those pursed lips meant business, “Matilda is a _daughter_ of the Church. We are happy to cover the costs,” they exchanged stares for a moment before my mother backed down and Imperator paid. We walked towards the SUV where Omega waited – having volunteered to drive us, “Oh, silly me,” Imperator giggled, “I’ve left my purse – go ahead to the car without me.”

I narrowed my eyes at Imperator, who never forgot anything but, obeyed. Omega opened the door for my mother, who slid into the backseat. He slammed the door shut and stared at me, “You good?” I nodded, “Wanna stop for a beer?”

“I have to lose at least two sizes,” I sighed, slipping on my sunglasses.

“What the fuck?” Omega shook his head, “You’re fine! You’re better than fine. You’re hot!”

“Tell that to the witch in the backseat.”

Imperator appeared and Omega helped her into the seat next to my mother and I took the front seat next to Omega, “Where to, ladies?”

“The planner is meeting us at Saint Augustine’s cathedral and then the park on forty-third street.”

“I’m sorry, _chapel?”_ Imperator cleared her throat.

“Yes,” my mother answered.

I watched my mother attempt to control herself as Imperator explained that the ceremony _and_ reception, under no circumstances would be taking place anywhere other than the Church. My mother stared at her phone and took a long, cleansing breath and then gazed out the window, “At least she isn’t wearing black,” she sighed and then phoned the planner, explaining that the bride and groom were already committed to another venue. Omega gave me an exasperated look and I leaned my head back and groaned internally.

_Terzo returned from his meeting with the Cardinal and found Matilda sleeping, still wearing her habit, on top of the covers. She had skipped her usual glass of sweet red and there was a bottle of the Cardinal’s favorite gin next to the nightstand and a glass with nearly melted ice. Her veil was the only thing she had removed, haphazardly hanging off the edge of the bed. He did his best to cover her with one of his fuzzy throw blankets – trying not to wake her but, her brow furrowed and she blinked up at him, “Coming to bed?” she asked, her voice scratchy with sleep._

_“I have some more work to do, mi amore,” he kissed her cheek. In reality – his heart was pounding out of his chest – the little black box that sat in his pocket felt like it was burning a hole right into his thigh. He had planned on asking her for real but, when Imperator had informed him of the long day Matilda had had, he wasn’t sure if she’d be happy to see an **actual** engagement ring or, him for that matter._

_She whined a bit and tugged at his sleeve, “Just stay for a little bit,” she said, rolling back over and sighing into the pillow, “Please?”_

_He could not deny her and he took off his belt and shoes and climbed into bed, “Imperator told me you did not have a particularly fun day.”_

_“No, I particularly did not,” she said, “I don’t know what kind of plan you had Terzo but, it feels like it’s spiraling.”_

_“She is gone, though?”_

_“Si,” Matilda adjusted herself and Terzo’s arm so that she was pressed tight against him, “She’s gone for now. But, in three weeks she’ll be back – with my dad. And my sister. And my sister’s **lovely** family. And then, a week later? We’ll be married and for the first time ever, this Church will be filled with republicans, Catholics and a heady mix of Anglo-Saxon assholes,” she rubbed her eyes, “You know, it’s never too late to start doing human sacrifices?”_

_Terzo smirked, unfortunately, his plan had taken a hard, left turn but, he had gone with it (happily, of course) and now had a new plan. A better plan. He kissed Matilda’s cheek and propped himself up on his elbow, “Here. Perhaps this will make you feel better,” he fidgeted for a moment, half-excited, half-panicked as he pulled the box out of his pocket and flicked it open in front of Matilda’s face._

_Her eyes widened and she grabbed onto his hand, that was shaking, to hold it still, “Oh, my sweet Satan.”_


	19. Chapter 19

“You haven’t looked at me one time since you’ve put it on,” Terzo said, his lips on my shoulder.

“It’s so big,” I said, “It’s distracting. It’s beautiful. It’s almost obnoxious.”

“I think you just described me,” Terzo said and I felt him smile on my skin.

“No,” I turned my face to see him, his makeup still stuck to his hairline and around his eyes, “You’re perfect. And sweet,” I said and he scoffed, “What?”

“I am big. Distractingly so.”

I rolled my eyes and flicked some bubbles up at him. He pressed his lips against my cheek and held me tightly, the both of us sinking a bit further into the bathtub, the bubbles rising above us, “You _are_ big,” I said, the evidence of the statement pressing into my back, “And handsome. And smart. And -,” I giggled as Terzo groaned.

“Okay, okay – you won’t be able to wash all the brown off of your nose at that rate, cara mia.”

I sighed and gazed at the engagement ring on my finger, it was heavy – a massive, oval cut diamond on a thin, gold band. Terzo had told me to avoid Imperator for a few days; she had not yet seen the bill and Terzo was positive her head would pop off when she did. After a few hours in bed, following Terzo’s ring proposal, we had migrated to the bathtub – warm and close.

Terzo sipped at a glass of champagne, holding it away from the bubbles and let out a content hum, “What?” I asked.

“I am happy.”

I craned my neck to look at Terzo, who had his head leaning on the edge of tub, eyes closed with a smile on his face, “You’re spoiled rotten, you know that?”

Terzo smirked but, did not open his eyes, “Says the beauty with a diamond the size of my fist on her finger,” Terzo gave me another tight squeeze and finally opened his eyes, “Darling, are you not happy? Even in the slightest bit?”

I let out a sigh, “I am. I love you,” I leaned in and kissed him and he let out a moan before he turning me around, water sloshing over the sides of the tub, “I just wish,” I began but, Terzo cut me off with a kiss.

I narrowed my eyes as he pulled back for a moment, “You trust me?” he asked and I nodded, “Then trust me. This wedding will be the end of it,” Terzo’s hand slipped between my legs and I sighed, relaxing under his skilled touch, “And by the end of tonight? Many, many orgasms.”

“Oh?” I opened my mouth to make a snarky comment but, Terzo caught me with a kiss again, pulling me up and against him before pushing me back down, sinking himself to the hilt inside of me, “Oh,” I managed to squeak as he filled me in one, perfect motion.

His hands snuck up my torso and gently kneaded my breasts, his lips finding my nipples – popping off one to give equal attention to the other, “Ride me, Matilda,” he ordered and I obeyed, slowly though, rolling my hips. I bit my lip and smiled as Terzo’s hand snaked once more down my waist and his thumb found my clit. I sucked in my breath as he swiped the pad over it – careful not to press too hard, “Don’t want the fun to be over before it starts, si? My darling?” Terzo asked, his lips barely on mine, I whined and pressed my hips forward, begging for more contact. I felt Terzo smile – happy to make me whimper. I wrapped my arms around Terzo’s neck and pulled me close, kissing him, forcing his hand tight against me, his knuckles rubbing on my clit every time I came forward, “Cheater,” he grinned.

Sex with Terzo was half-porno, half-lovemaking. His hands wandered to places others had not braved. Initially, I would have squirmed away – not here, not there, I would have said but, under his expert touch... I trusted him. He knew what I wouldn’t like, what I would like and what I loved. He bent me in directions and positions I would have never discovered with anyone else. The man could reach places inside of me I had no idea I wanted him to touch. I worried about his headboard – wondering almost nightly if I would wake up to see dents the size of my head. Still, each time, he sent me careening over a precipice so high I couldn’t remember my name and when I finally came down, I was a grinning, drooling puddle of sex. But then, some nights were slow and sensual and he sang my name more than he kissed me. He praised every inch of me with his lips, his hands and his voice. We would spend the whole night simply tangled – inseparable and happily so.

I loved him.


	20. Chapter 20

My parents would be here tomorrow night. My sister and her husband, too.

The weeks leading up to that had been a few, glorious moments of bliss and the rest had spiraled into the chaos that was fake-real-wedding planning for a Papa. As predicted, Imperator had given Terzo hell for the expense of my ring. She had ripped him up one side and down the other about how much this entire thing was costing her. Unbeknownst to him, she had kissed my cheeks and fawned over the diamond afterword – but she made me vow to never, _ever_ tell him. Which I happily agreed to. She, Cardinal Copia and I had shared some champagne after she sent Terzo away to repent. I had become close with two of them – Imperator and the Cardinal. They knew I was happy about the looming marital status but, they also knew how much my mother’s presence weighed on me and they did their best to share that weight. Not that Terzo didn’t but, he still would not reveal many details about his plans and simply told me to _trust him._

In the middle of all of this – Terzo and I had finally had our first fight. It wasn’t _really_ a fight, simple two people who were in over their heads and taking it out on each other. By the time we had turned off the lights, both of us were overheated and stupidly angry and I wasn’t really sure what we had been fighting about to begin with. I only knew I was mad. Terzo had gone to sleep on his side of the bed and I had gone to sleep on mine. I had pretended to be asleep when Terzo kissed my cheek when he left for the day.

As soon as the door clicked shut, I rolled over with a huff and stared at the ceiling. A kiss on the cheek was hardly how Terzo and I spent our mornings.

That was when I decided to smooth things over by giving Terzo his wedding present early. I had a beautiful new set of deep purple lingerie – boxed up and ready to wear, in the back of the closet. I also had a matching bundle of soft rope and, the cherry on top, was the matching ball gag.

I had been practicing shibari knots for two weeks and had become quite skilled at getting myself laced up. I figured I was ready to go full bore and that Terzo could use the early present.

That afternoon, after a few hours in the library, pretending to not speak to Terzo, I snuck back up to our room. I showered, shaved and moisturized. I was _smooth._ I stood in the bathroom, donning my new lingerie and doing my hair; I rubbed one leg on the other, admiring my handiwork. I looked good. _Really good._ Even without the rope. I considered just presenting myself like this; I knew Terzo would love it. But with the rope? He’d freak.

Finally, I was ready.

I pulled out the rope and the ball gag. I did my legs first, neatly knotting them together – up my thighs, between my legs and over my ass. I admired myself in the mirror before continuing. I had not practiced with the ball gag so, I popped it in before beginning on my arms.

Everything was going well – I was going to leave my hands relatively free, I still needed to be able to call Terzo and get him up here.

And then I pulled a knot tight.

And my hands stuck.

Behind my back.

Terzo wasn’t supposed to be free until tonight.

“Oh. Uck.”

I tried to wiggle free but, it seemed that it only made it worse. I whined and stared at myself in the mirror. With a grumble, I half-waddled, half-hopped over to my phone and after a few unsuccessful swipes of my nose, I managed to call Terzo. He let it go to voicemail and I cursed his name, dialing it again, “My darling?” he answered, “Is everything okay?”

“I eed ooh.”

“What?”

“Et uh ere!”

“Matilda, are you hurt?”

“Oh, oh! I ine! I eed ooh. I uhck!”

I was drooling everywhere, trying to speak through the ball gag – growing frustrated that I couldn’t hear Terzo moving, “Where are you? The library?”

“eh-oom.”

“My office?”

“ _Eh-Oom.”_

“Chapel?”

“EH-OOM, ER-OH!”

“The bedroom?”

“Ah!”

“Alright, I’m on my way. Are you hurt?”

“Oh. Uh-uh.”

Terzo hung up the phone and I groaned. A few minutes later, I heard the office door open and panicked – realizing Terzo could have sent anyone else. I sighed in relief when he stepped inside, “Matilda, what’s wro – oh. _Oh._ ”

“I uhck,” I said, Terzo raised an eyebrow and sauntered over hooking a finger around the leather strap of the gag and pulled it out of my mouth.

“Is that not the point, cara?” he asked, tossing his suit jacket onto the bed.

“Yeah, I didn’t mean to... I got stuck. I’ve been practicing.”

“For me?”

“Yeah,” I sighed, “I’m sorry about last night.”

“Oh, Matilda,” he smiled, cupping my face and kissing my cheeks, “I am sorry, too.”

“Help me” I said, sticking my bottom lip out.

Terzo smiled, “Turn around,” he said, I obeyed and he went to work.

“I’ve been working on this for weeks and never once did I get stuck. This wasn’t part of the plan.”

“You look... perfetta,” he said his lips on my shoulder and I smiled. I expected my hands to be freed at any moment but, Terzo undid the knot, adjusted my hands and retied it.

“Terzo?”

“No talking or I’ll gag you, again.”

“Isn’t the surprise kind of ruined?” I asked.

Terzo hmphed and pulled the gag into my mouth and I felt some heat rise in my belly. He wasn’t going back to his meeting, “On the bed. Feet on the floor.”

I hopped over to the bed and couldn’t help but hang my head and giggle at my inability to move much. I flopped onto the soft blankets and craned my neck to see Terzo, already stripped down to his boxers, palming himself through the satin. I wiggled my ass at him and he groaned, “Um an et it,” I said.

He closed the space between us and dropped to his knees, “What did I say about talking?”

“Orry.”

“Really, Matilda,” he huffed, “You’re no good at this.”

I wiggled my ass, again and Terzo growled, pushing my underwear aside and burying his face between my legs. I bit down on the ball and closed my eyes. One good swipe of his tongue made my feet shoot up between Terzo’s legs – he yelped and fell back a bit, “OH EHE AWD! AH OOH OKAY?” I stared at him.

“Fine, fine,” Terzo moaned, coming back up to his knees, “Try to keep the testicle kicking under control, si?” I nodded and Terzo pointed back at the bed, “Orry,” I said, once more, batting my eyelashes.

“Bed,” was all he said and I flopped back down.

Terzo wasted no time going back to work and when my feet started to rise off the floor, this time involuntarily, Terzo firmly held onto them – his thumb running over my heel as I curled my toes. I pushed my face into the blankets – Terzo was _very_ good – and I tried not to be too loud, “Let me hear you,” he said, his breath hot on my thigh before he planted a kiss and then, a bite, “Scoot up,” he snarled, helping me onto my knees and a bit further up the bed.

“Darling, you are... my greatest joy, sei così bello amore mio,” I hummed in pleasure as Terzo ran his knuckles up my slit before sinking one, then two fingers, into me, “So... _ready,_ ” he said, his voice low and husky, nearly breathless already, “Satanas, cara mia... you drive me mad. Lust is, of course, my middle name but... _this_ is... nearly sinful. Truly, utterly, purposefully sinful.”

“ _Ease,”_ I begged through the gag, my eyes rolling in the back of my head, pushing myself back on Terzo’s fingers, attempting to roll my hips or rub my eyes together – _anything_ for a bit more friction.

“Not. Yet,” Terzo said and I could hear the smile in his voice, “I am... enjoying this. Too much.”

I groaned but, attempted to relax a bit – it was no use. Terzo knew how to work me over – inside and out. Another finger ran circles around the aching, sensitive bud between my legs and I started to shake - Terzo groaned and his lips latched onto my ass cheek – sucking and kissing and biting, melting me even further. Everytime he made a sound, I whined – begging him to just _fuck me_ through the gag – though it was just untraslatable grunts at this point, I still begged. Finally, my vision blurred and my entire body tensed as I came around Terzo’s fingers, “Si, si – all for me, Matilda,” he crooned, working me through my orgasm – only to work me up once more, finally, Terzo’s fingers slid out of me and I heard him, sucking on them, “Ambrosia, no?” he asked.

“ _Ease,_ ” I asked again, glancing back at Terzo. He was smiling at me.

“Oh, my love,” he said, freeing himself from his boxers and, without warning, he slowly sunk into me.

“ _OH AWD_ ,” I yelled and Terzo reached forward and pulled the gag out of my mouth.

“I want to hear you say my name.”

“Oh, god, Terzo,” I said, “Please, please, please, Terzo.”

“No need to cry.”

“Then... just...,” I definitely cried, but Terzo cut me off with a quick snap of his hips, “Oh, thank you,” I whined.

Terzo kept up his pace – slow and steady. In a few moments, we were both breathless and singing each other’s praises, “Oh, how fast I want to finish,” he was the one whining now – and the sound of Terzo breaking sent me over the edge and spiraling down.

“Oh-oh-oh, Satan help me, Terzo! Don’t fucking stop!”

“My god,” Terzo’s thighs shook against mine as his hips gave short, last minute hitches as he came with me. The only sounds in the room were of us trying to catch our breath. Terzo, stayed inside of me while he began to untie my arms. My shoulders ached a bit as my hands, then my arms were freed, “So, so perfect,” he cooed, tossing the rope away and flopping down next to me, “Come here,” he cupped my chin and kissed me, “I love you, my bella.”

I repositioned myself, my head on Terzo’s chest – his fingers rubbing away the red lines the rope had left, “I love you, more, I think,” I smiled.

“Oh, that is impossible,” he said kissing my hair. I looked up at him – his eyes were closed in sleepy bliss. His makeup around his mouth and nose was nearly gone and I had a sneaking suspicion that I was covered in it, elsewhere. I crawled forward and kissed him and his hands snuck up my back and tangled themselves in my hair.

“Let’s take a bath,” I smiled, “We smell like vagina.”

“If heaven had a smell, cara,” Terzo grinned and I rolled my eyes.


	21. Chapter 21

It would have been a lovely dinner.

It had already been the perfect day – despite the circumstances and my nerves, I had been enjoying myself.

I had worked hard in the library, Brother Justin and I putting together four new bookshelves and loading them full of new books. Most of them were just extra copies of the more popular text books that the Siblings used but, there was something about all the shiny new rows of books and shelves. We had celebrated with lattes in the cafeteria.

By the time I called it a day and made it back to our room – Terzo had surprised me with roses, wine and a new dress to wear tonight. But, it was the shoes in the shiny black box that had taken my breath away; Terzo’s note made me giggle, _Louis owed me a favor, and I pulled some strings for you, my love._ Then, as I pulled the patent leather heels out of the box, I realized I was probably the only person in the world with purple-soled Louis Vuittons. Golden, roman numeral threes were embroidered into the back heel and I shook my head, “You like,” Terzo asked, standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his hands in his pockets.

“Si,” I smiled, “But, these must have cost a fortune.”

He shrugged, “I would give you the moon if I could afford it.”

He had ordered another limo but, this one was a bit sleeker than his usual Hummer or Party Bus. Inside, more flowers and drinks, “This is a bit extravagant,” I said, admiring my shoes and sipping the expensive champagne.

“I just want you to know how much I love you.”

“You know I don’t need all of this to know that.”

Another shrug, “Si, but it helps, no? I want you to know how much I love you and when I have you on my arm tonight or at my side,” he said, topping off my glass, “I want you to feel like the most beautiful person in the room,” I rolled my eyes, “Because you are.”

I had appreciated Terzo’s showering me with gifts and pumping me up until we stepped into the restaurant. When I locked eyes with my mother – seated at the round table in the middle of restaurant, next to my dad, my sister and her husband. I stiffly kissed my father’s cheek and did the same for my mother. I nodded at my sister and her husband.

Now, having ordered and waiting (impatiently) for our food, Terzo was chatting everyone’s ear off. He was _so good_ at it – schmoozing. Everyone was smitten with him. Handsome, charming, funny – my sister was gazing at him with her hand in her chin, laughing at everything he said. Terzo knew it, too. Still, he kept his hand on my thigh, casually keeping his arm across me. We had never discussed it but, I suspected he knew how comforted I was by it. Of course, an arm could never protect me from harsh words but, I felt safer anyway and continued to hold his hand with both of mine.

My father hiccupped – already on his second bottle of wine, “So, you’re telling me Matilda is not part of the choir? Or your little,” hiccup, “Band?”

“Ah,” Terzo looked at me, “She isn’t? Matilda works so hard already – she would hardly have time for practices.”

“Matilda hardly needs practice,” my mother chimed in, “She’s a skilled vocalist and quite a talented pianist.”

“Hardly,” I said, quietly. Occasionally, I might sneak down to one of the spare music rooms and quietly run my scales or an old, familiar song but, I didn’t like to show off and had absolutely no desire to sing in the choir. Until now, only Brother Justin knew that I could sing and Imperator had caught me once on the piano.

“I had no idea,” Terzo stared at me, “She is very humble, my Matilda.”

“She just doesn’t want to apply herself to her talents,” my mother said and I lowered my eyes. Terzo gave my leg a squeeze.

“Oh, she has plenty of talents,” he said and my eyes shot to his, “I have the honor of seeing them... daily,” he winked and my cheeks burned hot.

“Oh, thank god,” I said as the waiter sat down a plate of food in front of me.

“I didn’t think thanking God was high on your to-do list these days, Mattie,” my sister chimed, raising her eyebrow.

I knew she was just trying to stir the pot, “Please pass the salt,” I said.

“No salt, it will bloat you,” my mother ordered.

I sighed but said nothing. Until Terzo handed me the salt – I took it, biting my lip, attempting to control the sudden urge to cackle or kiss him, “Thank you, my love.”

“I would give you the moon,” he whispered, pulling my hand to his mouth for a quick kiss, “Eat. I already ordered dessert.”

I avoided my mother’s gaze but, I knew she was fuming. I enjoyed my meal and distracted myself by planning all the things I was going to do to Terzo tonight to thank him. I came back to reality to hear my father and brother-in-law bragging about their law firm. Terzo feigned extreme interest as the two men across the table bored him to death.

Dessert came and went and I was, frankly, stuffed, “It’s getting late, si, my love?” Terzo asked, staring at his watch, “Duties call.”

“Duties? At this time of night?” my mother asked, eyebrow raised.

“Si, si,” Terzo sighed dramatically, “I must deliver midnight mass and then,” he rolled his head towards me, eyes flashing, “We must make our nightly tributes to our Lord.”

“Oh, _Satan,_ ” I whispered.

“You are delivering your mass tonight?” My mother asked.

“Si, I welcome you all to join – considering you shall be joining us in a week for the wedding. It seems only right that you get a... _taste_ of what I have to offer.”

“Oh, Satan,” I squeaked, again.

So, forty-five minutes later, I sat between the Cardinal and my mother in the front pew. Terzo pulling a sermon out of his ass – tonight’s was supposed to be on lust (as usual) but, we agreed on the way back he should wing it, “Perhaps,” I had said, out of breath as I rode him in the back of the limo, my dress hiked up and Terzo’s hands on my ass, helping me along, “Perhaps just a bit of anti-evangelizing?”

Terzo’s lips were on my chest, working at the dark mark I knew he was leaving behind, “Perhaps,” he growled when we hit a bump, “Are you _trying_ to do that,” he said and a muffled apology came from the driver’s seat.

When we had arrived back at the Church, I had panicked, “Where are my underwear?” I said, searching the limo, “Terz?”

“Pah, leave them,” he said, helping me out onto the sidewalk, “You won’t need them in an hour, anyway.”

Now, in the front pew I watched Terzo –in his full papal regalia, looking handsome and majestic. He had fixed his makeup quickly and I run my hands through his hair, both of us giggling in the powder room attached to the chapel. Now, he walked back and forth, a hand behind his back and the other gesturing – stereotypical Italian.

I could not help but grin when he made eye contact with me. The third time it happened, I was hit with the most _marvelous_ idea. I bit my lip and smiled but, batted my eyelashes a bit – and then uncrossed my legs as Terzo spoke, spreading them a bit and then crossing them again. He coughed, choking on surprise. I winked and he turned, speaking to the Baphomet behind him, above the altar. I knew, that really, he was trying to hide the massive boner beneath his robes. I put my hand over my mouth and did my best not to laugh.

Finally, we prayed – kneeling as one and followed Terzo’s lead.

Our rows, once we returned to our feet, were dismissed first and I walked to the back of the chapel, towards the hall, “Come with me, _now,_ ” Terzo said, grabbing onto my arm.

“Oh, god – I’m sorry,” I panicked, thinking my joke had distracted Terzo enough to piss him off.

He swung open the door to the coat closet in the hall, “Presto, presto,” he said, pushing me in.

“Oh,” I said as Terzo’s lips were crushing down on mine before he even shut the door all the way.

“You are so naughty,” he grinned, lifting me up and against the wall, coats and hangers falling to the floor, “I’m buying you shoes every night.”

I rolled my eyes, “Hardly,” I gasped when he sunk into me, sighing as he filled me for the second time that night, “Just like to see you staring is all.”

Terzo wasted no time rolling his hips while I latched onto the rod for a bit of stability, his mitre falling off as he picked up the pace, “Sh-sh-sh,” he said, matching his shushing with the snap of his hips, “Imperator will kill us.”

There were muffled voices outside the door and they approached faster than we could have expected, “I’ll get your coat, my love,” my brother-in-law cooed, though it was forced at best – he was trying to pull off a Terzo and was failing miserably.

“Oh, god,” I squealed, clutching Terzo’s shoulders, “He’s coming in!”

The door swung open and Terzo and I froze, me up in the air and Terzo’s pants around his ankles, “Oh,” was all Cardinal Copia could say, my entire family, escorted by Copia, stood in front of us. Terzo’s robes were hiked up and his perfect, pale ass on display for the world to see, “Here,” he said, shuffling through the coats still hanging as if my legs weren’t wrapped around his waist and his hair tangled in my fingers. _As if he wasn’t balls deep inside of me._ My father turned around quickly, nearly falling over in shock. My mother’s mouth opened and closed faster than she could even comprehend- if she was even comprehending. My sister’s eyes were as big as saucers. Terzo handed my sister’s coat to her husband and then shut the door quickly and quietly.

I stared at Terzo, wide-eyed and silent and he stared at me, his mismatched eyes searching mine. And then we both let out howls of laughter, falling against the wall as we laughed – tears pouring out of our eyes, my ribs aching, “I should be mortified,” I said, trying to calm myself.

“You are just happy then, no?”

I sighed, kissing Terzo quickly, “Just in love.” 


	22. Chapter 22

_“You’re sure this is what you want, fratello piccollo?” Secondo asked, staring at Terzo while he fiddled with his tie. Secondo didn’t know why he was so worried about his clothes – they would be covered up with robes and, no doubt, soon after that would be torn off and tossed aside._

_“Of course, it is,” Terzo glared at his brother, “I love Matilda.”_

_“Si, we know,” Primo said, swirling his wine around, “You tell us daily.”_

_“It is because it’s true,” Terzo said, “I don’t know why everyone is so skeptical of that. Even Matilda!”_

_“It’s because you are you,” Secondo said, taking Terzo by the shoulder and turning him around, helping him with his tie after watching him struggle for too long, “You are the... last one of us that we expected to settle down. Let alone... wed. Of course, we will support you in whichever ways you decide but, surely you could just take the girl as a prime mover? Or girlfriend? Long term?”_

_Terzo shrugged, “She has me – heart and soul,” Secondo had to fight every bone in his body not to roll his eyes. The youngest Emeritus may have been the wildest but, he was also a die-hard romantic, “And I’ll remind you this whole thing was my idea. If Matilda had her way she’d be working in the library today.” Secondo smirked and glanced to his elder brother, looking for a bit of help – though he knew it was a lost cause._

_“And how long have you known her?” Primo asked, “Hm? Truly?”_

_“Long enough,” Terzo said, growing frustrated, “It is my wedding day, you assholes! We should be celebrating.”_

_“My apologies, fratello,” Secondo said, “We just... want what’s best.”_

_“Matilda is what is best for me.”_

_“And her waspy, Catholic family?”_

_“Today will be the last day we ever have to see them,” Terzo smiled, his eyes glowing._

The hairdresser and makeup artist did their best to work around my mother’s orders. My hair too unruly, my makeup too dark. They struggled to please her. Thankfully, I had chugged two glasses of champagne in the bathroom.

Now, I was pulling on every version of Spanx I could find – praying to Satan that the stupid white dress hanging on the door would fit. It was tight. But it worked. I couldn’t breathe but, it was on. Knowing Terzo, I’d be out of the dress in no time, “Don’t look so sour, Matilda,” my mother huffed as I stepped out, “Straighten your back, for the love of God,” Thankfully, Imperator wasn’t there to see the slap that the followed my sigh of frustration. I gasped and my hand shot up to my cheek, hot and stinging, “You will not pull _anything_ like you tried to pull with the closet, do you understand.”

“Mother,” my sister chided in the corner, inspecting her nails, “Not today.”

“Quiet,” our mother hissed, “There are Senators out there. Your father’s entire firm. I have forked over too much for you to pull off something like the other night,” I stared up at her, hatred and rage boiling up as I held my cheek. Tears welled in my eyes, so completely fed up with wondering what the hell was going on. I tasted the familiar taste of blood and realized she had split my lip, “Don’t get blood on that dress.”

I walked into the bathroom and dabbed a cool cloth on the corner of my mouth, staring at my stupid self, in this stupid dress, “So _fucking_ stupid,” I said through gritted teeth. Angry at my mother and myself – wishing whatever Terzo’s _stupid fucking_ plan was, that it would have come to fruition about three days ago. I wouldn’t mind marrying Terzo, truly but – fuck. _Fuck!_ I didn’t want to marry him like this.

Half an hour later, the redness of the slap had faded but, the sting did not and I was miserable as the photographer attempted to take a few prewedding photos under one of the stained-glass windows in the corridor, “Perhaps a smile?” Imperator appeared, “It is your wedding day, after all.”

Mother folded her arms and raised an eyebrow and I forced a grin, “Better,” mother said.

I stared at the white flowers in my hands and then at Imperator, hoping she might see the pleading look in my eyes, _get me out of here_ I begged – Imperator winked, “The guests are all seated, we’re ready for you whenever you are. I was wondering, though, if I might have a word with Matilda before she makes her grand entrance,” my mother opened her mouth to speak and Imperator held up a finger, “I’ll make sure she makes it to the altar, you go and sit with your family.”

My mother eyed me for a moment longer and then left and I sighed, tossing the bouquet on the windowsill, “This is ridiculous,” I groaned, “I’m sure Terzo is beside himself with excitement but this is fucking ridiculous.”

Imperator nodded, “He is. He’s at the altar now, grinning like the Italian idiot he is.”

“Is this almost over,” I asked.

“Yes, I think so but,” Imperator took my hand and grabbed the white bouquet in the other, “I have something for you,” she tossed the bouquet into the fireplace in the foyer, “A wedding gift from Nihil and I.”

She pulled me into the antechamber attached to the chapel, “Sister,” I said, tears welling in my eyes, “Oh my god.”


	23. Chapter 23

The purple gown from the bridal shop hung on a hanger and a bouquet of black and violet flowers – Papa I’s midnight irises – were wrapped in black ribbon. A little box with black, sparkling earrings sat on the table, “Imperator, I can’t.”

“You can and you will.”

“She’ll kill me.”

“Oh, I don’t think she’ll have the chance to,” Imperator said, working on the buttons on the back of the dress, “Get this thing off and get changed, we don’t have much time.”

Imperator shoved the dress in the trashcan in the corner with a grimace while I unhooked the pearl earrings and replaced them with the black ones, turning to Imperator, “You look flawless,” Imperator smiled, “Here,” she pulled the pins out of my hair and fluffed the curls out over my shoulders, “I never had children,” she said, smiling at me, “I always wanted a daughter.”

“Sister,” I said, quietly.

“You are smart and kind and strong, Matilda,” Imperator said, “You don’t deserve any of that, you never did. _This_ is your home and _we_ are your family,” she smiled, dabbing my eyes with a black handkerchief, “Don’t cry, yes?” I nodded and smiled, “There, my sweet child of Satan. _That_ is a smile.”

_Terzo wasn’t sure what was going on but, Matilda was five minutes later. Just five but, he was nervous. And where was Imperator? Secondo was waiting patiently next to him – he would be officiating – Matilda’s mother had attempted to let one of her Catholic priests’ step in but, she couldn’t find any priest with enough balls to do it. Not even a blessing._

_The chapel was full, and the balcony above it, too. Siblings and clergy in black mixed with the greys and pastels of Matilda’s family’s guests. Her mother and father sat in the front row, faces pinched and uncomfortable. Her sister and brother-in-law sat behind them, equally tight. The rest of them were peppered amongst the crowd – trying not to stare at the Ghouls or the stained glass or the massive, gleaming Baphomet behind Terzo and Secondo._

_And then the organ started up._

_And Alpha and Omega opened the doors in the back of the chapel. Imperator appeared at Terzo’s side, squeezing his arm as the crowd stood and turned away from him, “Wait till you see her,” she smiled and then took her spot next to Nihil, slipping her hand into his. They whispered to each other and Nihil nodded, smiling wide._

_And then Terzo saw her._

_She stood at the back of the chapel, looking a bit nervous until their eyes met and she smiled. He was sure it wasn’t the dress that Matilda’s mother had picked out but, it was a dress that Satan himself had made for her. She looked... if he dared to say, if he even deserved it... she looked heavenly. The light behind her illuminated her in the most perfect of ways – only because she was perfect, “Take a breath, little brother,” Secondo whispered and Terzo exhaled. Matilda began her walk down the aisle and Terzo saw her mother’s face turning red – he smiled._

I avoided my mother’s gaze but felt it like a white-hot heat as I passed. Terzo looked regal – his robes were glittering and new, similar to his regular robes but, a bit more razzle dazzle, as if he needed it. Secondo stood beside him in his own black robes and paint – the two of them somehow making themselves matching opposites. Secondo’s eyes were softer today though, he still looked harsh and intimidating. Terzo held out his hand and I took it, stepping up onto the dais. I became acutely aware that the altar behind Secondo was laden with blankets and silks and pillows, surrounded by sheer curtains, “Hi,” I said, looking up at him. He was staring – _gazing ­_ \- tears welling in his eyes. Imperator had lent me her black kerchief and I dabbed the corner of each, mismatched eye.

“Perfect for each other, no?” Secondo said and he was met with a quiet chuckle, “If we may begin, you may be seated as I offer up a traditional prayer and our beloved couple will light a candle under our Dark Lord’s visage. I ask you to join in with our song however, if you do not know the words – I bid you to simply enjoy the atmosphere.”

Secondo took my bouquet and sat it on the altar, Terzo guiding me away towards a beautiful candle, laden with flowers and crystals beneath the statue of Baphomet. Two pillows were laid on the floor and we knelt as Secondo prayed, “How are you?” Terzo asked, flicking the match against the box – it lit and we watched it for a moment and then Terzo held it against the wick, shaking out the flame once the candle flickered to life.

“I’m better,” I said, looking up at him, “Now that you’re here.”

Terzo leaned over and kissed me, his hand snaking around my waist, “You are a goddess.”

“I don’t think we’re supposed to be kissing yet,” I whispered.

“I don’t fucking care,” he said and we were lost for a few moments, in each other – relief washing over me to be so close to Terzo, my confidence building with every second of our proximity.

Secondo cleared his throat and we turned back to look at him, “If you two wouldn’t mind joining us, we have a few things to do before you can start any of that,” I smiled but, felt my cheeks heat. Terzo stood and then helped me to my feet, kissing my knuckles. We returned to Secondo who was smirking, “Shall we begin?” Terzo looked to me, smiling, holding my hand – he gave it a squeeze and I knew, in that moment, I was right where I was supposed to be. I looked to Secondo and nodded. Secondo looked to his brother and exhaled, “A few months ago, if you asked me if my brother was going to get married to Matilda, I would have laughed,” Secondo began, “However, what has unfolded seems to be the perfect example of love. And in our Church, they are perfect example of sin. Our third Papa is a proud one however, his pride extends far further than himself. All of us can attest that he is overtly proud of his Matilda. No sermon, no meeting or meal has gone without him bragging about Matilda in one way or another,” I looked up at Terzo who was beaming at his brother.

“She is perfect, no?” Terzo asked and I rolled my eyes and the congregation laughed.

“And do they not make us envious?” Secondo continued, “At how effortlessly they know each other? We are envious of the silent looks they give, the subtle physical touches, the winks and smiles that they think we do not see? How envious the rest of us are to have such a partner – who knows and can speak to us without words,” tears were starting to well in my eyes – I had no idea Secondo had it in him to speak with such... _love._ I wrapped my arm around Terzo’s and put my head on his shoulder. He pressed his lips to my hair and there was an audible, collective sigh behind us. Secondo continued, “I come to wrath now and I will not dwell on it too much – this is my brother’s wedding, no? And I am the wrathful one of the family. I will say this – not many have witnessed our Papa’s wrath and I dare say, a few more will if they ever dared to hurt his Matilda,” my ears burned hot and I closed my eyes, trying to control my emotions. After a few moments of tense silence, Secondo smirked, again, “I move onto sloth. If any of us have stopped by Papa’s chambers on a Saturday afternoon, you would find two bodies quite devoted to honoring Belphegor – as dedicated to their Netflix, sweatpants and bubble baths as they are to each other. So content are they to, quite simply, stay in bed with the curtains drawn just... being together. Of course, I have heard some sounds echoing into the hall but, we will get to that in a moment. Hand-in-hand with sloth, I believe we share gluttony. Often, so often, do we associate gluttony with the luxurious, overeating of food. However, when I thought of my brother and his love – I did not so quickly imagine the feasts of champagne and strawberries the two seem to consume, no – they are gluttons for each other. Surely, I have thought, one must sicken of the other. Surely, they must need space but, it seems as if no time spent together is wasted – no moment spent untouched or in lack of a caress. No breath wasted – whispering sweet nothings though, judging by Matilda’s blush – they are sometimes not so sweet. They are gluttons for each other, seeking out their next meeting, their next touch, their next expression of love – for, like my brother’s chocolate covered strawberries, just one is not enough,” I had been trying not to weep, it was Terzo who was sniffling next to me, “Even on their own wedding, did we have to call them back to us – gluttonous and greedy are they, for each other,” it was silent as Secondo approached the last two sins, “I move onto greed – which may speak for itself when it comes to these two. But I say this – perhaps they have failed at greed. No longer does our Papa filled his rooms with bodies. No longer does Sister Matilda attend our... group activities. No, they are no longer greedy for the bodily sins the rest of us may revel in – though they once were. Their greed has been, in a way, satiated. Their need for luxuries and sex as been... sated. They are only in need of each other. Their wants only revolve around each other now. They are content with the body that our Dark Lord has paired them with. So, perhaps they are not so perfect – none of us are,” Secondo sighed and leaned forward, “This is exhausting,” he whispered.

“It’s wonderful,” I smiled.

Secondo straightened and cleared his throat, “And before I speak on the last, and my brother’s favorite sin – the sin of our Church, I will have our beloved couple turn to each other and they will exchange their vows.”

I swallowed my nerves and Terzo and I turned to each other, having practiced our vows – traditional and quick, Secondo handed Terzo a crystal blade, an heirloom of the Emeritus family, and we spoke in unison, “I take you, beloved partner – to have and to hold, through health and wealth and our best years,” I grinned, Terzo had taken out all the negative things – _we will not need the sickness or poverty or worse parts, si?_ He winked and we continued, “I promise to continue to love and cherish you as much as I do today, more than yesterday and even more tomorrow. I promise to do this until we are parted – and only when we are parted by death, will we revel in the glorious flames of our Dark Lord’s realms. Together. For eternity.”

Terzo ran the blade across his palm, his facing unchanging as blood bubbled up. He offered me the blade but, I held out my hand and he grinned – taking my palm and making a similar cut – I winced but, the pain subsided quickly. Secondo took our hands and pressed them together, “I call upon Lucifer Morningstar, our Dark Lord,” he said, “to come forth and set upon you a blessing. A blessing of health and prosperity and sin for the rest of your days – may you succeed in honoring him in all sins, or failing so perfectly as you see fit. In the name of our Dark Lord, I now sanctify in unholy matrimony the possession of each other upon you, sealed in blood.”

“May I kiss her, now?” Terzo asked.

“Ah, not yet,” Secondo said and Terzo looked a bit miffed, “I have not quite finished my sermon – I speak on the last sin – a favorite, truly. Lust. I have said that Papa and Matilda have been quite successful in practicing all the sins in regards to their love for one another but, of all wonderful seven, it is lust that they practice and perfect the most. Lust of the flesh, si, si. They are like rabbits but, we knew that. However, I see their lust for a life together. To make the other happy, to give the other whatever it is they might need – love, confidence, happiness, protection – whatever it may be, whatever their partner might need, they produce - happilys. But, now, I shall address lust as we all may know it best,” he held up his hands, “In the beloved, lustful name of our Dark Lord – I present the couple before me as man and wife. Woman and husband. Equal and perfect in all things. You may kiss,” Terzo was on me before Secondo could finish.

And then his hands were on the buttons at the top of my dress, “Terzo,” I whispered, against his lips, “What are you –,” but, I was cut off by Secondo’s voice – now speaking to the congregation.

“Please, join us in the consummation of this marriage,” he said, setting his mitre aside, “It has long been a tradition that the happy couple shall complete their own consummation here, before us and we shall join them – celebrating their love for one another and their love for Satan and all that he has blessed them with. For your own comfort, you will find contraception and lubrication beneath the pews as well as any accessories you might desire.”

Terzo scooped me up and I caught sight of most of the Siblings and Clergy stripping and frankly, getting down to business. My family and their guests, however, were standing and drained of color – booking it for the doors, my mother though, was attempting to maintain composure and retain her wealthy, important guests.

Terzo pushed past the sheer curtains and laid me down on the soft blankets, “Terzo?” I asked, watching him lift his robes over his head and undress as quickly as he could while retaining a bit of elegance, “Is this your plan?” Terzo winked and I rolled my eyes.

“Matilda,” my mother whispered as I hiked my dress up to my waist, ready for Terzo, “No, no. Absolutely not,” she stomped up to the altar and ripped the curtains down, knocking over a few candles that thankfully went out, “Come with me, immediately.”

I sat up and Terzo turned to my mother, completely naked and fully erect – he stepped between us and I stood, “You will leave now,” he said and my mother stared at him.

“I’m not leaving without my daughter.”

“You need to go, mother,” I said, stepping past Terzo, “Take everyone with you and leave,” I was aware that congregation was watching – the standoff a bit comical: one gothic bride, one Catholic and one naked anti-pope.

My mother’s hand came up and I braced myself but, no slap came. Instead, when I opened my eyes – Terzo had her wrist in his hand, “You will go,” he growled, “No more hitting. No more control. No more abuse. Matilda is no longer yours. You will leave and you will never return. You will not speak to Matilda; you will not speak _of_ Matilda.”

“This is... is... it’s not over,” my mother glared at Terzo, “She does not belong to you. You’ve brainwashed her. This is a cult!”

“She belongs to no one but herself,” Terzo said, “Alpha, Omega,” he called and our two beloved Ghouls appeared instantly, though they were both shirtless and Omega’s neck was covered in lipstick smears, “Kindly see Matilda’s family out. _Permanently._ ”

Kicking and screaming, my parents, sister and brother-in-law were taken away. I turned to Terzo and looked up at him, “Terz.”

“No more,” he said, taking my face, “No more of that life. Only happiness from now, on, si? Only love.”

“Only love,” I smiled, pulling him back to the alter, “Si. Only love.”


	24. Chapter 24

Two hours later, the great hall was filled with my family. My _true_ family.

Siblings, Ghouls and the Clergy filled the long tables. Though we had dressed, everyone wore considerably less clothes and what appeared to be a normal reception – when closely examined, was something much more intimate.

I still wore my gown – I didn’t want to ever take it off and Terzo wore his slacks and white button up but, he had not bothered with the buttons and it hung open. I sat on his lap, my legs over the arm of the chair and we spoon-fed each other decadent, silky pieces of wedding cake; unable to keep our lips away from each other in between bites. Terzo’s paint was smudged – as was Secondo, Primo and Nihil’s. Even the Cardinal black lip was nearly gone as he smiled at no one, grinning as he sipped his wine and munched on a meal made entirely of cannolis, “The whole place smells like sex,” I grinned, wiping a bit of errant frosting from the corner of Terzo’s mouth.

“If only we could bottle it,” Terzo grinned, waggling his eyebrows.

“Sell it to Bath and Body Works, yeah?” I grinned.

“You two reek of it all the time,” Secondo chipped in, though he was staring at the two sisters he had had during the orgy, one beneath his hips and one beneath his mouth, “No need to market it.”

“True,” I said, returning the now empty cake plate to the table, “Well, husband. We’ve had sex, we’ve had dinner, we’ve had dessert. What else is there to do on your wedding day?”

“Ai! You silly girl,” Terzo grinned, “We have music and dancing! You have a bouquet to toss and I get to fish for your garter, si?”

“You’re going all out, aren’t you?”

“Si. I am.”

“Very well,” I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck, “Until the music starts,” I smiled, “I’m kissing you,” Terzo squeezed me tightly and I sighed.

“Call me husband, again,” he said, staring at me.

“Husband.”

He smiled and his eyes glistened a bit, “Again.”

“Husband. _My_ husband.”

Terzo smiled, “Wife. My wife,” he brushed his nose against mine, “Perhaps we should go back to our room. We can always come back,” his hand already slipping up my dress.

_Matilda grinned, lasciviously, “I have a better idea,” she said, looking around – it seemed that everyone was engrossed in each other, “Stay put,” she said and in one, perhaps a bit ungraceful move, slipped under the table and onto her knees._

_“Matilda,” Terzo puffed up his chest, proudly, scooting his chair a bit closer so that she and his bottom half were concealed beneath the heavy table cloth._

_“Shush,” she said, unbuttoning his pant and yanking them down._

_“You don’t have to,” Terzo’s hips bucked as she nearly attacked him with her mouth, “Oh, oh!” he yelped, his knees hitting the table, “Satanas.”_

_Secondo stared at his brother and then the table, “Honestly, we’re trying to eat.”_

_“Mind your business.”_

_Matilda was very good – the best he’d had, Terzo thought as he tried not to squirm or push his hips too hard into Matilda’s mouth. She was perfectly in control, employing both her hands with her mouth. Finally, Terzo could not take it and his hand slipped under table to caress her hollowed out cheek as her head bobbed up and down – achingly slow._

_And then the doors opened._

_And Matilda’s mother appeared, flanked by four policemen, “Where is she?” her voice echoed._

_Matilda froze and Terzo balled his fist, biting his finger, “Don’t stop, please. Please, don’t stop. I will handle this. Satanas – please don’t stop,” he begged, barely above a whisper, “She is occupied. And you were told to not return.”_

_Matilda’s mother rolled her eyes but, she was interrupted by one of the police officer’s, “Papa, I’m sorry to interrupt. We had no idea she was talking about... the Church,” he said, struggling to take his eyes off a Sibling he clearly knew, “We just need to speak to, uh, Matilda?”_

_“Yes, Matilda,” her mother hissed._

_Terzo’s eyes rolled in the back of his head and they fluttered shut for a moment when Matilda sucked his balls into his mouth, rolling them gently on her tongue while her hand pumped him quickly, his dick slick with spit and leaking precum, “We just need to speak with her and make sure she’s safe.”_

_“Uh-huh,” Terzo nodded, “Certainly,” he squeaked, slamming his fist onto the table as his hips squirming – Matilda taking him down to the hilt as he came, swallowing every drop, “Satanas, woman. I’m trying to speak,” she hummed in approval as his thighs shook, “Fuck. Fuck. Fuck,” he said, balling the tablecloth in his hand as Matilda milked him dry._

_Her mother’s eyes widened as Matilda emerged from beneath the table, wiping her mouth with a triumphant smirk. Copia choked on his drink – not quite catching on to what was happening. Matilda returned to her spot on Terzo’s lap after he adjusted his pants, “Hello, officer,” she smiled, sweetly, dabbing a napkin on the corner of her lips._

_“Are you Matilda?”_

_“Matilda Emeritus, yes.”_

_“You’re safe? And not being held against your will?”_

_“Oh, I’ve been held,” she said, staring at her mother, “Tied up and fucked until I saw stars. But. It was certainly **not** against my will.”_

_“Oh my god,” her mother said, her face scarlet._

_“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” the police officer nodded, “C’mon, ma’am. Nothing to be done here.”_

_“She’s been brainwashed! She’s being forced!”_

_“We’ve gotten angry parents before, ma’am,” the officer said, taking hold of Matilda’s mother’s arm and pulling her back towards the door, “I assure you, she’s perfectly safe.”_

_A few Ghouls joined the officers and helped them escort the woman out, “Tied up and fucked,” Terzo asked, pushing Matilda’s hair out of her face, “Really?”_

_“Not as suave as you,” she grinned, staring at him, “Thank you, Terzo.”_

_He kissed her, cupping her cheek, “Nothing but, love for my sweet, sweet wife.”_

_“Nothing but, love,” Matilda grinned, “And the occasional, under-the-table blow job.”_

_“Hopefully it is more than occasional, si?”_


	25. Chapter 25

Terzo shut the doors to the Chapel and I sighed, “Oh god, what do you want?” I grinned at him as he whirled around, his robes flowing as he practically skipped towards me, “You’re... _giddy_.”

“I have an idea!”

“Oh _god._ ”

“No, no,” Terzo grinned, “Don’t shoot me down yet, my beauty.”

I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow, “Well, spill the beans, Papa.”

Terzo put his hands on my hips and gazed down at me, “Sex ritual.”

I narrowed my eyes, “No offense but, we do that like twice a day. We could stand to go on a sex ritual diet.”

“Pah,” Terzo rolled his eyes, “I am talking about at mass.”

I swallowed, “Like an orgy?”

“No, like you and me. Husband and wife. _Lovers._ ”

“In front of... _everyone_?”

“Si?”

“Oh, well, let me think... hell no.”

Terzo’s shoulders slumped, “Don’t be a party pooper.”

“That’s not a party. That’s... that’s... embarrassing! There’s so much potential for... horrible, _horrible_ things.”

“Like what?” Terzo asked, his eyes still sparkling with hope.

“I could fart.”

“Everyone farts.”

“I don’t fart in front of everyone, naked, while getting railed by the head of the church.”

“We are like an old couple,” Terzo whined a bit, “We have been married for months and what? Sex on the bed. Sex in the shower. And, eh – perhaps for a little razzle dazzle, sex on my desk. We have lost our spark!”

“Well, I’m sorry to bore you. You seemed quite surprised when we desecrated your brother’s greenhouse. And Primo’s wine cellar. And every car in the garage.”

“Come here,” Terzo pulled me up the altar, still laden with leftover communion wine and crackers. Terzo hopped onto it, his legs swinging from the tall marble slab. He pulled me close and turned me around “Imagine this, yes?” his arms around me and his breath hot on my ear. I smirked and could tell by his tone where this was headed, “It is dark. This whole place covered in candles.”

“Then it’s not that dark.”

“Sh.”

“Sorry.”

“Where was I?”

“Dark but, not that dark.”

“Right. Dark. Candles. Everyone wearing their ceremonial cloaks so, you cannot see their faces anyway. I will even put up the curtains.”

“The curtains are sheer, Terz.”

“Every party needs a pooper, that’s why I married you, si? Don’t kill my vibe, please.”

“Please, continue.”

“We are walking down the aisle, si? You and I, hand in hand,” Terzo laced his fingers with mine, “You, of course, with my skull paint on, too. I’ll get us some new robes,” I craned my neck to watch him as he stared down the aisle at the imaginary scene in front of him. His intensity was almost convincing, “And we will throw off those new, fancy robes and I will take you here, on the altar. In the name of Satan.”

“Like our wedding?” I asked, suddenly feeling very nostalgic.

Terzo turned his face to me, our lips very close, “Like our wedding,” he said, quietly. He pushed my hair out of my face and then pulled my veil off, tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder, “I like it when your hair it out.”

“Same,” I grinned, pushing his mitre off of his head with a finger, he grinned.

“So, you will do it? It is a new moon in a week. Perfect time.”

I stared at Terzo, “I’ll think about it,” I said, maneuvering myself to stand in between his legs. He was smiling now, knowing he’d already won, “Don’t get excited.”

“I’ll buy you shiny things,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“We have enough shiny things,” I said, running my hands over his sparkling robes, down to his knees. I pushed it up and waggled my own eyebrows, “What do you say we practice a little, eh?”

“No,” Terzo cupped his hands over the bulge in his pants, “No sex until the ritual.”

“Oh, really?”

“Si, we must save our seed for Satan.”

“You wouldn’t last five minutes,” I laughed, squeezing his thighs.

Terzo narrowed his eyes for a moment and then pulled me into his arms, falling backwards, “You’re right,” he laughed.

“Terzo!”

We both yelped as we went over backwards onto the floor behind the altar, the wine and crackers clattering down around us, “That cannot be good for my back,” Terzo groaned, wiggling a bit but, not letting me go.

“You’re getting old,” I said, not necessarily feeling all the great from the fall myself. I pushed my hands through his hair.

“Ai! Don’t say that.”

“Oh, hush,” I said, kissing him. Terzo’s hands wandered... so did mine.

“Help me,” Terzo said, sitting up. My legs around his waist. I ruffled up his chasuble and the rest and lifted it over his head, tossing it behind him. He went to work on my cardigan and I went after his belt. I was grinning – so was Terzo. Life was good. The sex was amazing. I loved this man.

“Fine,” I said, with a breathless giggle, “Fine! I’ll do your stupid sex ritual.”

Terzo smiled, triumphantly, “I’ll even get my brother and his ghouls to do some songs with the choir so no one will hear you fart.”

“Oh, shut up.”

_Cardinal Copia snuck down through the dark halls. It had been a good mass – one of Papa’s best, actually. He had been excited and upbeat. The choir had rocked it, as usual – the soloist was sleeping in his bed at this very moment, naked and exhausted. The Cardinal had a smug grin on his face. It had been a lovely evening, indeed. And now, he had a secret stash of cookies and milk waiting for him in the kitchen._

_As he passed the chapel, he saw that the lights were still on and heard laughing. At this hour, it was usually dark and if the chapel was occupied, it was usually by those night owls looking for a few minutes with their Dark Lord, alone. This sounded like a gaggle of naughty Siblings._

_He quietly pushed the door open and saw no one but, heard the telltale sounds of sex – his own body gave an ache in response, “All right, my loves,” he said, “Come out.”_

_“Sh!”_

_“You are not in trouble, you know this,” the Cardinal called, taking a step forward, “But you know it is not allowed in the chapel unless it is for a ritual. The janitors will not be happy.”_

_A hand appeared on the altar and then another. And then two more. The Papa and his wife appeared, red cheeked and out of breath, “Hello, Cardinale,” Papa said with a grin. His makeup was smeared and he ran a hand through his tussled hair._

_“Cardinal Copia,” Matilda said from behind her husband’s bare shoulder._

_“Uh... eh... Papa. Sister Matilda.”_

_The three of them stared at each other until Terzo gave a huff, “If you are not going to join us, Cardinale, do you mind giving us a few more minutes to finish up?”_

_“At least, get dressed?” Matilda said although the Cardinal saw her arm snaking around Papa and he blushed._

_“I’ll leave you to it,” the Cardinal turned around and left, though he was tempted by the offer to join in. He skipped the kitchen and headed back to his rooms – there was a soprano he needed to attend to._


	26. Chapter 26

I hummed as I pulled the return cart down the row, nearly to the back of the library, sipping my latte happily.

Terzo had ordered a very shiny, very expensive espresso machine and had been brewing up concoctions all week. To say we were caffeinated was an understatement. Still, he was good at it and I would always accept a frothy, hot coffee before I was even out of bed.

It seemed that we had fallen into a happy routine. Terzo woke before I did and was usually already working before I met my friends for breakfast in the mess hall. It was a bit awkward at first – I was married to the Papa. But, after a few weeks everyone realized I was still me – just a new name and a shiny ring. I had taken a couple of weeks off from the library as Terzo and I settled in together. Imperator had given me a crash course on the things I would have to participate in – church visits, tours, photo ops, the occasional conference or meeting. Nothing too stressful. I didn’t really care for the limelight but that was where my Terzo was – and so that’s where I would be.

After breakfast, I went to the library and worked for a few hours. Even after a couple of weeks, it had been nice to return to Brother Justin and the stacks. I parked my cart and slipped a couple of books back into their spaces before I heard the bell above the door ring, “She’s in the back, Papa,” Brother Justin sighed, not trying to hide his exasperation.

“No worries about the shelves, eh?” I could hear the smile in Terzo’s voice and smiled myself.

“Hello, there,” I said, watching him approach with predicted grin, wearing his sparkling vestments.

“Do you have a few minutes?” Terzo asked, holding out his hand.

“What’s up?” I asked, taking his hand. He kissed mine and I grinned.

“Imperator wants us both for a meeting.”

I glanced at my watch, “It’s not even lunchtime yet. We’re going to have to bring on another someone for the library.”

“It is just one meeting, my love,” Terzo said but, he pulled me close and his hands wandered to the hem of my skirt.

“Today,” I smiled, “What about yesterday in the supply closet? And the day before when you... did the thing... on the desk?”

Terzo grinned, “If I could keep you at my desk all day, I’d hire a hundred librarians.”

I rolled my eyes, “C’mon, then,” I sighed, “Take me to this meeting,” Terzo lead me back towards the door, “I’ll be back later,” I said before Brother Justin could complain as he scowled at the full book cart I pulled behind me.

“I’ll come and help her,” Terzo said.

“Please, do not take this personally Papa but, if you come to help her, it will never get done,” Brother Justin said.

“He’s not lying,” I giggled, “I’ll be back as soon as this is over.”

We walked through the halls, fairly empty at this time of day. Most everyone was working or in class. Terzo pulled me into an alcove with a mischievous giggle, “Come here, just a moment.”

“Please, don’t tell me this is the meeting,” I said but pressed myself against him, “I mean, I’m okay with it but, you should have just said something.”

“There is a meeting but, I came for you twenty minutes early,” he waggled his eyebrows.

“Then brace yourself,” I giggled and knelt down, throwing Terzo’s robes over my head, “Because you’re about to come twenty minutes early.”

_Papa Emeritus the Third realized he was turning into quite the exhibitionist. He panicked a bit as the bells tolled for class change. In a moment, the halls would be filled with Ghouls and Siblings. He scooted behind a statue of Baphomet – it was only chest high and he leaned against it, attempting to be chill as Matilda went to work, “Good afternoon, Papa,” a Sibling smiled at him and Matilda tucked her feet into his shadow to make sure she was well hidden. She wasn’t. But it didn’t stop her. Or hinder her, apparently, in any way, shape or form. Terzo’s breath hitched as she wasted no time in gulping him down._

_Terzo panicked as one of the elder Archbishop’s approached. He was a stuffy old man who was infatuated with bureaucracy and, frankly, a pain in his ass, “Archbishop Allen,” Terzo squeaked._

_“Papa,” the Archbishop narrowed his eyes, “Are you feeling well? You’re sweating.”_

_“Pah, I am fine.”_

_“Good. I wanted to speak with you. The clergy was presented with this quarter’s budget. It seems outrageous that we are shilling out so much money for this... WiFi! Especially in the dorms and the dens. Astronomical.”_

_“The Siblings do use it, Archbishop,” Terzo gnawed on his lip and forced a smile, “Surely this is something we can discuss at the budget meeting.”_

_“I’d like to get my two cents in now,” the Archbishop said, “I’m going to put in a motion to remove the internet from the dorms and the dens and have it only available in the common areas.”_

_Terzo squeaked as Matilda pinched his balls, “No!”_

_“I beg your pardon?” the Archbishop raised an eyebrow._

_“No,” Terzo cleared his throat, “We won’t be doing that,” he choked out as Matilda took the full length of him in her mouth, gagging as he bumped the back of her throat, “We’ll be... well... oh, Satan... oh... we’ll be getting... better internet, I think!”_

_“What?”_

_Matilda sped up and Terzo realized he was being rewarded, “Si, Archbishop... oh... ahem... eh... better... much better... more, oh Satan,” Terzo was shaking as he leaned against the statue, “the best internet, si? Forget ethernet. Forget broad... OH... band. Si. We are getting 5G.”_

_“That will... that will break the budget and then some!”_

_Terzo bit his knuckles and his eyes rolled in the back of his head, “Oh, dear Satan! The internet must... be... oh, god,” Terzo whined as he came and the Archbishop stared at him, “Archbishop,” Terzo cleared his throat and straightened a bit, “That is my final answer.”_

_The Archbishop stared at the Papa for a moment before nodding and walking off, “Oh, my god,” Matilda laughed, “That was... amazing,” she said, tidying up and righting Terzo’s pants._

“What is so important about the fucking WiFi?” Terzo asked, pulling me to my feet. He swiped a thumb over my mouth.

“Hey, have you tried to Facebook in the dorms? And the dens? It’s even worse,” I said, tucking his sweat soaked hair behind his ears, “We need better internet.”

Terzo rolled his eyes, “You are,” he paused and stared at me.

“Yeah?” I asked, biting my lip and batting my lashes.

“Perfect,” he smiled, pulling my lips to his, his hands hot on my cheeks. I hummed happily and wrapped my arms around his neck.

“We’re gonna be late.”

Terzo kissed the back of my hand and held it tightly, “To Imperator then.”

We strolled leisurely through the halls, Terzo’s ears as red as my cheeks and he avoided eye contact with me, “Are you... embarrassed?” I asked, “Oh, god. You are. I was just messing and you can do whatever you want with the WiFi.”

Terzo laughed, his eyes sparkling and his hand on his chest, “Oh, Satan, no – my dear, sweet wife.”

“What then?”

“I am... completely rock hard again just thinking about it.”

_Secondo watched his little brother and his lovely wife approached Imperator’s office. Secondo had agreed to break the news to Terzo and Imperator would tell Matilda. Terzo wouldn’t take it well. But Matilda would need Imperator’s guidance to help Terzo through it. Secondo’s shoulders sagged a bit to see the both of them so... happy. This news would devastate Terzo and Secondo hated that he had to be the one to break it to him. On top of that, Matilda would be stuck with an overly emotional Terzo and Secondo wasn’t sure she could handle it. The change would nearly kill his little brother – on top of being so close with the Cardinale to begin with. Alas, they had no choice._

_Matilda smiled when she saw Secondo, “Hi, Papa,” she said, “How are you?”_

_“I am... well, thank you, bella,” he nodded._

_“Will you be joining us?” Terzo asked._

_“Ah, actually, you will be joining me, fratello,” Secondo said, “And Matilda will be speaking with Imperator.”_

_“Oh, no. The Archbishop,” Matilda panicked._

_“What?” Secondo raised an eyebrow, “It has nothing to do with the Archbishop.”_

_“Oh, thank Satan,” Matilda exhaled and both her and Papa’s shoulders sagged in relief._

_“I’ll meet you in my office when we’re done,” Terzo smiled at Matilda, holding open Imperator’s door for her, “I believe I owe you a favor," he winked._


End file.
